Love Games
by lifelover95
Summary: Main characters are Emily, Spencer, Aria and Alison. Emison and Sparia story.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Pretty Little Liars fiction. I hope you will like it!**

**Please tell me you opinions about the story!**

**English is not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Emily Fields is a high school student in Rosewood. But she's not your typical high school girl. She is Rosewood resident badass also a big womanizer. Oh and a lesbian too. She is very popular around girls even if they are not even gay. But for Emily it doesn't matter if they are gay, bisexual or heterosexual. There's no girl in Rosewood who would not sleep with her except her best friend but Emily doesn't even want her not because she is not attractive but she want at least one true friend who is always beside her. Her best friend is Spencer Hastings. She is a very hard-working high school girl. She is a lesbian but only Emily knows. Spencer never even kissed a girl but she knows her sexuality well. She likes checking out girls but makes sure that no one sees what she's doing. She also likes watching porno but of course lesbian porno. Spencer wants to learn from them. For her sex is a big deal. She wants her first with a girls with she loves not just with a random someone and she wants to do everything perfect with the loved one. In many ways she is the opposite of the Emily. Spencer is not so confident like Emily especially when it's about girls but she takes school very seriously. She has plans about her life, getting in to a good university and having a succesful job. It would be even better if she would find her true love. With Emily it's an other story. She lives for parties and sex, girls. Sometimes she is doing even drugs and doesn't care about other people's feelings. Only people who she cares about is herself, Spencer and sometimes her parents. Emily likes to bring Spencer to parties but Spencer is not that type of girl who enjoys those parties. What is more, at these parties Emily always wants to set up Spencer with different girls for a one night stand but Spencer alway refuses so it's Emily who bangs those girls. Spencer likes to stay at home reading a book. That is more like her style. However these two are inseparable friends.<p>

It's Monday morning and Spencer wait in front of the school for Emily who shows up after two minutes.

˝Hey there.˝ Emily says as she goes to Spencer.˝

˝You look like crap.˝ Spencer says to Emily.

˝Thanks but I already knew that! But even if I look like crap every girl wants to throw herself on me.˝ Emily say with a sexy smile as she and Spencer enter the school.

They go to Spencer's locker.

˝You shouldn't had to partying all night.˝ Spencer says.

˝Do I have remember you that you came to?˝ Emily asks.

˝True but I didn't drink any alcohol and I left early.˝ Spencer says proudly.

˝You missed the best parts of the party.˝ Emily says as she thinks back the last night.

˝I bet you talk about those parts when you were having sex with a random girl.˝ Spencer says with sureness.

˝You're right, smart girl! You know me too well but to be honest it was two random girls. I had a threesome.˝ Emily says very proudly of herself.

˝You're terrible.˝ Spencer says smiling.

˝ And sexy and irresistible.˝Emily says as the school bell rings.

˝We should go to class.˝ Spencer says.

˝I have a better idea.˝ Emily says.

˝But don't get in trouble.˝ Spencer say to Emily as she goes to class. Sometimes she is really worried about Emily.

While Spencer is in her class Emily skips it. She is under the bleacher now with the stoners of the school smoking weed as she is checking out the girls.

˝What are you staring at, Fields?˝ One of the girls, Sarah ask her.

˝You've got an awesome ass." Emily say as she goes closer to Sarah.

˝You're not so bad yourself. Don't you want to go somewhere private?˝ Sarah asks.

˝Why can't we fuck here?" Emily asks.

˝My friends are here.˝ Sarah says as she points to them.

˝So? Who cares that they are here? At least they will learn something useful from us.˝ Emily says while she smiles sexily.

˝You've got some bloody luck because you have a smile that I can't resist.˝ Sarah says as she starts to kissing with Emily.

They give a sex show to the group.

Emily shows up at Spencer's locker who is taking out books from the locker.

˝What have done while you were skipping class?˝ Spencer ask.

˝Let's see I have had sex with a chick under the bleacher while other were watching. Real life porn is the best and I smoked weed too. I'm still high a bit. What was in the class?˝

It didn't even surprise Spencer that Emily would do something like that.

˝There's a new cute girl in class. I think her name is Aria. ˝ Spencer says with big grin.

˝Is she sexy too? Do you like her? Do you want to fuck her? I should set a date for you." Emily says excitedly.

˝Whoa, not so fast. I think she is sexy but I didn't even talk to her and I probably won't." Spencer says calmly.

˝Spence, you need to come out, have a date with a girl who will fuck you brains out. You will never get laid if you are too shy to talk to girls˝ Emily explains.

˝I will come out but I'm afraid of my parents. They perfect daughter is a lesbian and if I will not fuck anybody, I will make love to her and I'm not shy.˝ Spencer says in a firm voice.

˝Yes, you are shy around girls.˝ Emily says.

The school bell rings.

˝Come to class, please! ˝ Spencer begs.

˝Okay.˝ Emily agrees.

After school Emily goes to Spencer's. She is very excited about the new girl. Emily hopes finally Spencer will share with her first kiss with someone, not even talking about her first time when she have sex. Emily can't let this chance go. Her best friend needs her.

Spencer's mother lets her in the house.

˝Hi Mrs. Hastings! Where can I find Spencer?˝ Emily asks.

˝Hi Emily! Upstairs in her room." Mrs. Hastings answers.

˝Thank you˝ Emily says as she goes upstairs.

Emily opens the door of Spencer's room and sees her masturbating while she is watching a lesbian porno movie.

˝Fuck Spence˝ Emily closes the door and turns away while Spencer puts back her pants. ˝Your mom is downstairs. You should not doing things like this when you mom is downstairs.˝

˝You can turn back.˝ Spencer puts back her pants and stops the movie. ˝My mom would have knocked first˝

Emily sits on Spencer's bed.

˝You have to show me this Aria girl˝ Emily says.

˝Why?˝ Spencer asks.

˝If I don't know who she is then I can't talk to her. At first I have find out her sexuality. I hope she is a lesbian or at least a bi not like it matters for me but maybe for you.˝ Emily says.

˝Would you really do it for me?˝ Spencer asks.

˝Of course, we're best friends.˝ Emily says.

Later Spencer shows Emily her crush, Aria on a social network.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! They make me feel so good! Also thanks for the follows and favs!**

**I hope you like the this chapter too. **

**English is not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Emily and Spencer are standing in the hallways of the school talking about Aria. Spencer has a serious crush on that girl and she only saw her once and some pictures on the social network. From that website she also knows that Aria is single and has a younger brother but there was nothing about her sexuality. Emily and Spencer couldn't even find a picture from a previous boyfriend or girlfriend.<p>

˝What will I do if she's not into girls? She is so beautiful and I could picture my future with her.˝ Spencer explains excitedly.

˝Spence, calm down a bit I will find out today, promise. And aren't you too fast? You two didn't even talk yet.˝ Emily answers and takes her hand on Spencer's shoulders to calm down her.

˝You're right. Let's go to class. You will come, will you?˝ Spencer asks.

˝I have to cause you know I like skipping classes but I want to graduate at the end of the school year.˝ Emily answers.

˝I'm proud of you.˝ Spencer says honestly.

˝Why?˝ Emily ask while she is thinking that there's no reason to be proud of her.

They enter to their class still talking.

˝You said you want to graduate and you never ever said that before. You even told for a couple of times that you don't care about school at all.˝ Spencer explains to Emily.

˝Some things can change.˝ Emily says.

The class starts. Nothing special happens while they are they are the class. Emily tries to listen to what the teacher is saying but she doesn't succeed because there's a very hot blonde in the class who she keeps staring at. She definitely has legs to die for. Emily would be glad if she could be between them instead of sitting in school. For Spencer sitting at this class is enjoyable. She knows the answers of every question. Literally it seems like the teacher and Spencer are really in this class because everyone else is bored and their minds are somewhere else.

At lunch Spencer and Emily are sitting at their usual table waiting for Aria to show up so Emily can talk to her.

˝Did you see that hot blonde in class?˝ Emily asks.

˝Which one are you talking about?˝ Spencer doesn't know which one Emily is talking about because there are more than one hot blondes are that class. She realized it a long time ago.

˝She wore a mini skirt and has killer legs.˝ Emily explains.

˝This could be even Grace and Alison.˝ Spencer answers.

˝Great! Then I want to bang both of them.˝ Emily says.

˝But Em you want to bang every girl on this planet. Let's say out the truth.˝ Spencer says.

˝Why not? I want them, they want me˝ Emily says.

Spencer smiles at Emily's comment but it's pretty much true. She has never seen somebody to turn down Emily. A ginger girl comes to Emily and hugs her shoulders while whispering something in Emily's ear.

˝Maybe some other time baby I'm busy now.˝ Emily answers to the ginger silently and the girl kisses Emily's cheek then leaves.

˝What did she told you?˝ Spencer asks curiously.

˝She wanted an alone with me and my magic fingers˝ Emily says proudly.

˝Do you know who she is?˝ Spencer asks.

˝No, not really. I never have seen her until now.˝ Emily answers.

˝Why am I not surprised?˝ Spencer says with sarcasm.

˝Like you know her?˝ Emily asks.

˝It's true I don't but I don't want to fuck her either.˝ Spencer explains to Emily.

˝Yeah you want to fuck a particular brunette.˝ Emily adds.

Aria shows up at cafeteria and sits down alone at table.

˝Look, look, look she is there! ˝ Spencer says excitedly.

˝I can see it too, Spence. I go over there. You stay here and don't look at us she may get suspicious. ˝ Emily says to Spencer.

Emily stand up from the table and walks over to Aria's table.

˝Mind if I sit down? ˝ Emily asks nicely.

˝No. ˝ Aria gives a short answer.

˝Thanks by the way I'm Emily Fields. ˝ Emily explains to Aria.

˝I have heard about you. You are the one whose life goal is to fuck every girl in this planet. ˝ Aria says.

Emily suddenly didn't know what to say. Aria shocked her with her comment not because it's not true just because she wouldn't have thought she would say something to like this.

˝Well… I… I… uhm yes. We can say that. ˝ Emily says.

Aria doesn't say anything just continues to eat.

˝Are you Aria Montgomery, right? ˝ Emily ask.

˝You're well informed. ˝ Aria answers.

Emily has to keep asking questions because Aria doesn't give her too deep answers. She even seems that she doesn't want to talk to her.

˝You're new her? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Yes. ˝ Aria gives a short answer again.

˝Did you left any love interests at home? ˝ Emily asks while gives her irresistable smile.

˝Actually, it's not your business. ˝ Aria answers.

Emily is worried because her charm always works but with Aria it doesn't seem to succeed at all.

˝Look I'm just trying to discussion with here. ˝ Emily says.

Aria stands up and Emily as well. Spencer tries to not stare but still sometimes looks at them.

˝Emily, I don't want to do nothing with you. Trying with me is such a waste of time! Aria explains harshly.

˝So you say you are into girls but not me? ˝ Emily ask and feels relieved because know she knows she will succeed.

˝Exactly! So stay away from me! I heard about you enough! And listen you will never get in my pants! Aria says while she slightly brushes Emily with her tray while she leaves.

Emily watches her ass and legs from behind. She thinks she has a very tight ass and she likes it so much. Aria is a challenge for her at least could be a challenge for Emily if Spencer would not have a crush on her. Anyway, Emily likes challenges very much but she never have one since the most high school girls in Rosewood are so easy to get in her bed.

As Aria goes away Spencer immediately goes to Emily.

˝So what did she say? ˝ Spencer asks impatiently.

˝She's into girls, Spence. You may have a chance with her. ˝ Emily answers.

˝That good news. ˝ Spencer hugs Emily and says thanks to her.

˝You're the best! ˝ Spencer makes her hug tighter.

After school Spencer and Emily spending their time in Spencer's bedroom.

˝Can you show me pictures of my hot blondes, Grace and Alison? Emily asks Spencer.

˝Of course both of them are registered on the website. ˝ Spencer answers and Emily smiles right away.

Emily opens Spencer's laptop. Not so surprisingly on the screen she finds a porn video which is stopped.

˝Spence, seriously why are you watching this so much porn? I mean doing it so much better fun than watching. ˝ Emily says.

˝Close the video and I'm watching it to practice also it makes me feel very good˝ Spencer answers.

˝Perv˝ Emily adds playfully as she closes the porn video.

˝Says the girl who played blind at the end of the freshman year so she could make every girl in school feel sorry for her˝. Spencer says.

˝Pity made good for me. On that week I got laid every day. I even fucked the school nurse. ˝ Emily says very happily as she remembers back.

˝There's too much stupid girls in Rosewood.˝ Spencer adds.

˝I'm not complaining about it. ˝ Emily says. ˝Show me those girls now.˝

˝Moment. ˝ Spencer says as she searches for the two girls. ˝I found them. ˝

˝Great. Are there pictures? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Tons of them. ˝ Spencer answers.

Emily realizes that the girl who she was checking out at school was Alison. Emily definitely wants to see this girl in her bed, or in her car anyway the place doesn't matter. Grace is pretty too but not as pretty as Alison. However, Emily still wants to bang her.

˝How am I going to Aria make fall in love with me? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝Just give yourself. ˝ Emily explains.

˝But I never had luck with girls. ˝ Spencer says worriedly.

˝Spence, you can't say that you never even tried. ˝ Emily says.

˝And how will I tell my parents I'm gay? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝That's the thing that you should worry about but not now.˝ Emily answers.

˝Fine. ˝

Later Emily goes home and Spencer immediately starts masturbating while watching one of Aria's pictures at the website. Before Emily goes home she drinks a coffee at the café alone. The ginger girl comes to Emily while she is sipping her coffee.

˝Have you got time now? ˝ The ginger girl asks.

Emily nods and they go to the restroom to have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thx for fav, follow and reviews!**

**Hope you like the new chapter! ;)**

* * *

><p>Two days passed since Emily talked to Aria but Spencer still didn't try to talk to Aria. She is too shy. Emily is always encouraging Spencer but most of the time this is useless. Spencer worries about everything too much. However, last night she promised Emily that she will talk to Aria today. So Spencer is waiting for Aria to show up at her locker. She didn't even say anything to Aria yet but she is imagining the scene again and again. These imaginary scenes of Spencer's always ending with Aria turning her down. Aria arrived. Spencer keeps looking at her as she goes to her locker.<p>

˝Okay Spence, it's the time. You can do it. ˝ Spencer mumbles to herself.

Spencer starts to walk towards Aria and her hands are slightly sweating and shaking.

˝Aria, right? ˝ Spencer asks.

She scares Aria a bit.

˝Sorry. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Yes, I'm Aria. ˝ She answers.

˝Great. I'm Spencer Hastings and I'd like to know that you are free tonight. If yes I would like to invite you for a coffee but I completely understand if you say no. I just asked because I find you cute and wanted to spend some time with you. ˝ Spencer says it with only one breath but immediately starts to blush because she said too much.

˝I'm free tonight and I would like to spend some time with you too. I noticed you at class. You are so smart. You could help me with school things. Let's meet after school. ˝

˝Sounds great! ˝

All day at school Spencer had a big grin on her face. She felt relieved because she not just talked to someone who she likes but even invited her for a coffee. But still she is worried because if they meet they have to talk and Spencer is afraid she will embarrass herself somehow.

At lunch she was sitting alone smiling at her meal because she is just so happy. Normally she is sitting with Emily but she didn't show up today at school. Spencer worried about her. Emily always calls her if she is skipping school. Maybe Spencer could give her a call. Spencer looks at her cellphone. She definitely should call Emily. She is maybe injured or worse. Everything is possible if it's about Emily.

Spencer calls Emily and waits for her to answer. Emily doesn't pick up her phone. Spencer calls her again.

˝Come on, pick up Em. ˝ Spencer says to herself as she is hoping that Emily finally answers her call.

˝Hello Spence. What's up? ˝ Emily answered her phone.

˝Em you're asking me what's up? Seriously, where have you been? ˝ Spencer asks her worried.

˝I don't really know myself. I woke up on the floor of somebody's house and when I looked at the mirror I saw bruises and cuts on my face. It kinda hurts. ˝ Emily explains.

˝How did you get them? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝I don't remember. Can we meet after school? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Actually no, I'm gonna meet Aria˝ Spencer answers.

˝Really? That's fantastic! Did you put really put yourself together and talk to her? Can't believe you could do that after you were so scared and worry about it. So proud of you, girl! ˝ Emily says.

˝It doesn't went all smoothly. I embarrassed myself. ˝ Spencer adds.

˝What have you done? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Well, I said she was cute and I want to spend time with her. ˝ Spencer answers.

˝Was she angry about it? ˝ Emily asks.

˝No, not at all. ˝ Spencer answers.

˝Then you did not embarrassed yourself, you just complimented her. I bet she liked it. ˝ Emily says to Spencer.

˝Then she told she noticed me and I were smart. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Sounds like she will spread her legs for you. ˝ Emily says.

˝Em please, we're just going to talk in a café. ˝ Spencer says.

˝But you want it. ˝ Emily says.

˝I do but we're not even dating but I hope eventually it will happen. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Good luck with her. I go home now to clean up myself and trying to remember what happened. ˝ Emily says.

˝Thanks, bye. ˝ Spencer says.

Spencer puts down her cellphone and continues eating.

Spencer was never so happy that the school day ended. She waited so impatiently to meet Aria, the most beautiful girl that she has ever seen.

Aria waits for Spencer at the café. Aria finds Spencer a smart and pretty girl. She only had only one girlfriend. It was a very beautiful relationship with cute little gestures and a lots of kissing until her loved one cheated on her. From that point it changed everything. Aria forgave her loved one because the she loved her so much. But from that they relationship was about that Aria worried when she's going to be cheated on again. Also she became a very jealous girlfriend but she had every reason to be one. After they ended they relationship it turned out that her girlfriend cheated on her multiple times. Aria then promised herself that she would never jump in a relationship. She wants to know the other person well, she wants to be friends first.

Aria is an openly gay girl. Her parents know about it and they accept her for who she is. Her relationship with his brother is also good. He never ever had a problem with Aria being gay.

She thinks they could be friends with Spencer.

Spencer arrived in the café with excitement for this meeting. She looked at Aria who waved her. Spencer made her steps towards Aria with her hands being sweatier and sweatier from the nervousness. But Spencer knew that she will never have a better chance to get to know Aria so she better not run out of the building.

˝Hi Aria. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Hi, I thought you would never come. ˝ Aria says.

Spencer was late because she had to fix her make up and hair before meeting Aria.

Spencer was still standing looking at Aria because she is amazingly beautiful.

˝Spencer, don't you want to sit down? ˝

˝What…yeah…sure. ˝ Spencer says immediately.

˝Do you want me to order for you? ˝ Aria asks.

˝A café latte would be good. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Back in a minute. ˝ Aria goes to order for Spencer.

Spencer stays taking deep breaths. She still has a hard time believing that she is in a café with Aria.

˝Calm down, Spence. You are cool. Show it to her. ˝ Spencer encourages herself silently.

Aria comes back with Spencer's latte.

˝Thanks. ˝ Spencer says as she is sipping from her coffee. ˝Where did you and your family move here? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝From L. A. ˝ Aria answers.

˝Then it's a big change˝. Spencer says.

˝Yes. My parents had enough of the big city they wanted to come somewhere calmer and now here we are. ˝ Aria explains.

˝Your parents made a great choice. Rosewood is nothing like L.A. ˝ Spencer adds.

˝You're right. In L.A. there's no clever and nice girls like you. ˝ Aria says.

Spencer spit back her coffee from the surprise. She can't believe that Aria just complimented her. It never happened with Spencer that a girl complimented her. And now it was the second compliment from Aria today.

˝I'm not sure about it but thanks. ˝ Spencer says blushing.

Spencer and Aria spent they whole afternoon talking with each other.

When Emily arrived her mom wasn't at home so she didn't have to explain her mother the bruises all over her face. Emily went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She even found some bruises on her shoulders. They were hurting. It scared a bit Emily that she didn't know who make them. But she is not afraid of cuts and bruises. It's not the first time has some. But other times she knew it was from fighting with someone.

Her mom, Pam Fields constantly worries about Emily. She doesn't even know how to relax. She always calls and texts Emily but she never answers. And it was a long time when Emily came home before midnight sometimes she even comes home drunk. It's so hard for Pam to see how Emily throws her life away. She knows Emily barely goes to school anymore. She is so disappointed in herself for not being a better mother. However, she tried everything. She sent Emily to a therapist but it was useless since Emily didn't show up at the half of the appointments and when she did the session was about Emily having sex with the therapist. Pam soon realized it was a really bad idea to sent there Emily. Then her next idea was that Emily should do sport. First, Emily joined the basketball team but it doesn't last long because she smashed one of her teammates face with the ball. Emily said the girl was rude to her that's why she did it. Second, they give up on team sports so Emily took up boxing. Emily pretty much enjoyed it but she got closed out when she was punching her opponent so hard that her face became pure blood. Emily got really carried away with her punches. Pam is out of ideas for now and feels deeply sad she can't handle her own daughter. There's only one person who can handle her and it's her father, Wayne. When he comes home from the military Emily is still a very rebellious girl but stops with the too much partying and shows a better behaving towards her parents. Pam is happy that Emily has a friend like Spencer. She was always happy that Emily is friends with Spencer. She hopes Spencer can be a good influence on her.

Emily stays at home afternoon but when she hears her mother coming Emily wants to go out. She doesn't really want to talk to her. Emily goes downstairs picking up her jacket.

˝Hi Em, I didn't know you were at home. ˝ Pam says.

˝Mom, I gonna go to Spencer's. ˝ Emily says.

Before Pam could say anything Emily was out of the house.

Spencer lies on her bed hugging a pillow. She is still in a daze from the afternoon. Emily comes in Spencer's room.

˝What a surprise! You're not watching porn. ˝ Emily says.

Emily's sudden appearance scares Spencer a bit.

˝Em, your face…˝ Spencer says.

˝I know. I have already told you. Let's not talk about it, please! ˝ Emily says.

˝OK. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Tell me about you and Aria. ˝ Emily says.

Spencer told Emily every detail.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I wrote a new chapter! :) **

**Hope you like it! ;) **

**There's Alison in the chapter!**

**Thank you very much for the reviews, favs and follows! :D**

**English is not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Emily slept at Spencer's so she didn't have got to face to face with her mother. She didn't even text or call her mom but Spencer did after Emily fall asleep. Spencer knows Emily sometimes leaves her parents worrying so she often tells them where Emily is if she knows.<p>

Today is Saturday so Emily and Spencer spends the day shopping. They are looking for some hot dresses, jeans and tops for the party which is tonight. Emily got invited at the morning. Some guy who she buys drug from called her. Emily of course wants to Spencer to be there too. And Spencer thought she could invite her new friend, Aria to this party at least this party wouldn't be boring for her. And the best is that Emily won't try to set up her up with random girls because there will be Aria with her.

The girls are trying many clothes. Also they are searching for accessories. Emily found for herself a denim short which shows her perfect legs and a black tank top with a white skull on it and a necklace which is a heart and the badass word is written on it. She did not search for shoes. At home there are plenty of sneakers and boots. Spencer usually goes for casual clothes but not this time. Spencer had a hard time finding the perfect dress. Not because they don't look good on her because she was very hot in every dress. But she is searching for the perfect dress after all Aria is gonna be there. She bought a knee length blue cocktail dress and black high heels and a necklace which has a swan on it. They also bought some clothes for the everyday. They went with shopping bags towards the exit when someone bumped in to Emily.

˝Watch your steps! ˝ Emily says immediately after the bump then look at person who bumped in her.

˝Sorry I just got carried away with shopping and didn't watch out. ˝ Girl with blonde hair says.

Emily instantly knew who is this girl. She is Alison killer legs Dilaurentis. Damn she has to make this girl hers.

˝By the way I'm Alison. We have some classes together maybe you noticed me. ˝ Alison says.

˝Sure I did. I'm E…˝ Emily tries to say.

˝Emily Fields. Everybody knows your name in this town. I was told for a few times to avoid you by my friends and parents. ˝ Alison says.

˝Hi! I'm Spencer. ˝ Spencer introduces herself but the other two girl doesn't take notice of her as they continue they conversation.

˝Why did they say to avoid me? ˝ Emily asks Alison.

˝They said you're doing drugs, always fighting and that you're a womanizer. And now I look at your face and I might start to believe them. ˝ Alison says.

˝You talking about this? ˝ Emily points at her bruised face. ˝I just…I always have a reason to fight with someone. ˝ Emily says.

˝Didn't you hear about talking? ˝

˝Guys I gotta go. ˝ Spencer says as she realizes that she is a third wheel.

˝Bye Spencer. See you later. ˝ Emily says to Spencer who leaves. ˝Those morons who I fight are not able to talk. ˝Emily says to Alison.

˝I see. You say you're the good girl who fights against bad guys.˝ Alison says.

˝I am. It's true. ˝ Emily says. ˝Don't you want to go to somewhere else instead of standing in the doorway? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Not really. Carrying these shopping bags are too tiring. ˝ Alison says.

˝I carry them. ˝ Emily says as she takes the bags from Alison. ˝Let's go to the café. ˝

˝Thank you but only for a half hour. ˝ Alison says.

˝Understood. ˝ Emily says.

Emily didn't have to carry those shopping bags for a long time. She put them in her trunk because Ali didn't come with car. Honestly, Emily only carried those shopping because she wanted to impress Alison. There's a lot of girls in Rosewood who literally throws themselves at Emily but it's kinda boring for her. Emily wants a challenge. It seems a challenge to seduce Alison and get her in her bed.

˝There's a good café at the other side of the street. Let's go there! ˝ Emily says.

˝Just if you take me home after. ˝ Alison says.

˝Of course I will princess. ˝ Emily says.

˝Princess? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Queen? ˝ Emily asks back.

˝I didn't say you could give me nicknames. ˝ Alison says.

They entered at the coffee and sat down.

˝But you didn't say I can't either. ˝ Emily says.

˝I don't want nicknames. Just call me Alison. ˝ Alison says.

˝Your wish is my command. ˝ Emily says. ˝What do you want to drink? It's my treat. ˝

˝You must be really rich if you buy me a coffee. ˝ Alison says playfully.

˝I can give you so much more. How about a meal with me at a restaurant tonight? Also my treat. ˝ Emily says.

Emily likes partying but to seduce Alison so much more important.

˝If you bring me a Café Bombón I'll give you my answer. ˝ Alison says.

˝Back in a minute. ˝ Emily says as she goes to the counter to order for herself and Alison.

After a few minutes she came back with two drinks.

˝Here you go. ˝ Emily says and gives the one of the drinks to Alison.

˝Thank you. ˝ Alison says.

˝So what's your answer? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I'm afraid I have to say no. ˝ Alison says.

˝Why? Do you still think I'm so terrible as they say? ˝ Emily asks.

˝No, you definitely not so terrible I heard but I have something for tonight. ˝ Alison says.

˝Are you dating with someone? ˝ Emily asks.

Emily's challenge would be more interesting if there would be a third person.

˝No, I just got invited to a party. They said it will be very cool. ˝ Alison says.

˝The party by Peterson? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Yes that one. ˝ Alison says.

˝It's amazing. I'm gonna be there as well. ˝ Emily says.

˝But you wanted to take me to a restaurant tonight a while ago. ˝ Alison says.

˝I'd be glad to cancel a party from my schedule just to be with you. ˝ Emily says.

˝You're a charmer. ˝ Alison says.

Emily smiled to that comment.

˝Can I take you to the party? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Yes. ˝ Alison says.

Emily is so happy inside that she could jump up and down from happiness but she doesn't want to show it.

˝Great. ˝ Emily says.

˝But can you take me home now? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Just like I promised you. ˝ Emily says.

Emily took Alison home and then went to Spencer's house.

Emily goes into Spencer's room. Spencer is only in her bra and panties and just like usually Emily scares the shit out of Spencer.

˝Em, you should learn to knock˝ Spencer says.

˝Spence you're a beautiful girl but I'm not interested. And I have already seen you in you underwear. ˝ Emily says as she lies down on Spencer's bed smiling.

˝What happened after I left you and Alison in the mall? ˝ Spencer asks as she tries on her new dress.

˝Everything went really well. We went into the café together and it turned out that she is gonna be at the party soon and she lets me to take her there. ˝ Emily says very proudly of herself.

˝Good job, Casanova. ˝ Spencer says. ˝What do you think? Does this dress look good on me?

˝ Of course it does that's why you bought it.˝ Emily says ˝I hope she will open her legs very wide for me. ˝ Emily says as she thinking about Alison's killer legs.

˝Well then good luck with her. ˝ Spencer says.

˝It doesn nothing with luck it's just my irresistable hot body and great personality. ˝ Emily says. ˝What about Aria? ˝

˝We're just friends yet but I want to become more soon. ˝ Spencer answers.

˝How much time till you fuck her? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Please don't say fuck when you are talking about me and Aria. And I don't want to rush things with her. We have to be in a relationship first if we're ready we can make love. ˝ Spencer answers.

At eight p.m. Spencer and Emily are ready for the party. Both of them looks fabulous.

˝I'm gonna go with Aria. We'll meet at the party. ˝ Spencer says as Emily gets in to her car.

˝Ok. Bye. ˝ Emily says as she starts the engines of the car and drives to the Dilaurentis's.

Emily walks out of the car and knocks on the door. Alison opens the door and pulls Emily quickly to her car as she closes the door of the house.

˝What's with the hurry? ˝ Emily says as she opens the car door for Alison.

Alison sits in the car and gives her answer. ˝My mom doesn't know that you take me to the party. She wouldn't approve it. ˝

Emily drives to the house where the party is.

Alison and Emily goes into the house. It's pretty crowded, music is loud and there are some boys and girls dancing, drinking, kissing. They went inside and met Aria and Spencer at the kitchen. They were drinking.

˝Hi guys. ˝ Emily says.

˝Hi. ˝ Spencer and Aria says.

˝It's Alison. ˝ Emily points at Alison ˝And she's Aria. ˝ Emily says while points at Aria.

˝Hi. Nice to meet you. ˝ Alison says.

˝Let's have a drink with us. ˝ Aria says.

˝I don't really drink. ˝ Alison says.

˝Come on Alison it's a party. Just one shot with us. ˝ Emily says.

˝Fine. Just one. ˝ Alison says.

Emily fills three glasses with tequila. Spencer doesn't drink tequila because she drives. Emily does too but she doesn't really care.

˝Let's drink it guys. ˝ Emily says.

They drink their shot at once.

˝Let's go dance. ˝ Aria says to Spencer and she nods.

They leave Emily and Alison at the kitchen together.

˝One more drink? ˝ Emily asks.

˝No. ˝ Alison says.

˝Are you sure? ˝ Emily asks then she drinks another shot.

˝Let's talk instead of drinking. ˝ Alison says.

˝Okay. Let's talk. Did you know that you have the most beautiful face in this whole world? ˝ Emily asks.

Alison instantly blushing from this comment.

˝Em, thanks but let's talk about something else. ˝ Alison says.

˝Why? I could talk about your perfection all day. ˝ Emily says.

˝You're nice for saying this but I'm not perfect at all. ˝ Alison says.

˝Say what you want you are perfect to me. ˝ Emily says.

˝No need to tell me things like this I already like you. ˝ Alison says.

Emily is glad that Alison said it to her because it means it's not so far away to fuck Alison.

˝Emily, how many relationships have you been in? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Just one when I was 16. I thought she was the love of my life but I was wrong. She was so complicated… no…we were complicated as a couple. She broke up with me. It was painful. ˝ Emily says and tears are forming in her eyes. ˝Don't really wanna talk about it. ˝ Emily says wiping her tears away.

˝I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just wanted to know. ˝ Alison says.

˝It's okay. ˝ Emily says. ˝I'll have another drink. ˝

Emily drinks another shot.

Spencer and Aria are coming back to Emily and Alison. Emily looks at a guy she knows.

˝Back in a minute. ˝ Emily says leaving Spencer, Aria and Alison talking.

˝Hey Kevin do you have some you know? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Let's go there. ˝ Kevin points at a room.

When they step inside they see a few people doing drugs.

˝Here you are. ˝ Keving gives to Emily a little bag of cocaine.

Emily pays for it.

˝Thanks! ˝ Emily opens it makes a line at the table and sniffs it and put the bag in her pocket.

Emily goes back in the kitchen but only finds Alison there.

˝Spencer and Aria? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Went back dancing. ˝ Alison answers.

˝You don't want to dance? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Maybe later. ˝ Alison answers.

Emily starts to feel the effect of the drug and kisses Alison. Alison lets Emily kiss her. It start as a slow kiss but soon became a very heated kiss.

˝Let's go upstairs. ˝ Emily says between the kisses.

Emily feels someone pull her way from Alison and slaps her.

˝I thought I meant something to you! Last time you were fighting with a boy for me and now you're with another girl. I hate you! ˝ The girl says as she walks away.

It clicks to Emily's head. She is Grace and that's how she got her bruises on her face.

˝It looks everything they say about you is true and I don't want to be a girl who you can play with. ˝ Alison says. ˝I want to go home. ˝

˝I'll take you. ˝ Emily offers.

˝No. You drank too much. ˝ Alison says.

˝Then ask Spencer and Aria to take you home. ˝ Emily says.

˝I will. ˝ Alison says.

Spencer and Aria takes home Alison. They wanted to gome anyway. Emily stays at the party and drinks three more shots and finds herself a girl who she can bang tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuation for the story. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I try upload a new chapter every week.**

**There's my new music video with Emison. watch?v=PwEULAl4aYI**

**English is not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Emily Fields was sleeping at her car at the backseat alone. After she fucked that random girl she went out but couldn't drive so she decided to sleep in her car. Her cellphone ringtone waken up her.<p>

˝Oh my god who fuck is this so early? ˝ Emily says to herself.

In fact it wasn't early. It was already afternoon.

Emily looked at her cellphone. It was her mother. Emily decided not to answer it. She felt terrible. Her head was pounding also she felt very thirsty. She went to the café to drink a coffee and thought about the last night. She almost banged Alison Dilaurentis. If there wasn't that girl, Grace there they would wake up together naked. But Grace ruined everything. She is one of the girls who think if you have sex with someone you're instantly a couple. She tought wrong. For Emily she was a girl who she had fuck and already forgotten. Emily knew very much she will keep trying to get Alison. This challenge seemed harder for Emily than any other before.

Emily decided not to go home yet. Honestly she doesn't even want to go home ever but eventually she has to and she has to give an explanation for her mother because it's hundred that her mother won't let it go. Emily went to Spencer. She was still sleeping. Emily didn't want to wake up her but she doesn't understand how Spencer could wait to fuck Aria. They were partying together all night and nothing happened between them. If it was Emily she already had fucked Aria for so many times.

Emily went in the kitchen for a glass of water. Emily knew every inch of the house. She spent her half-life here. Also Spencer's parents was welcoming to her anytime she came to Spencer.

Melissa, Spencer's older sister made an appearance in the kitchen. To be honest Emily always find Melissa a very attractive girl but the last time they saw each other Melissa didn't show any interest in Emily. But then Emily wasn't that girl who she is now. Melissa moved out from the Hastings house two years ago and didn't visit her family much however she kept in touch with them through e-mails and phone. But now she moved back to Rosewood with her husband, Ian but he is not in the town yet.

˝Hi Em! Spencer is still asleep. ˝ Melissa says.

˝I know. I was in her room. We were at a great party last night. ˝ Emily says.

˝Spencer said for you it wasn't so great. ˝ Melissa says.

˝I had the chance to have sex with a girl who I want fuck for a while but then another girl came on and started bitching on me. So I didn't get her but don't worry I didn't stay without sex for the night.˝ Emily says.

˝I can't believe that you changed so much. ˝ Melissa says.

˝Did I really change so much? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I never thought that one day I will come here and you will talk about sex. Back then I couldn't even imagine you saying out loud the word fuck. But don't get me wrong I like it. ˝ Melissa says.

˝Don't get me wrong either but I always thought you were always extremely sexy. ˝ Emily says.

˝You know what, Em? Come over at me tonight I give you the address and we could catch up a bit. ˝ Melissay says in a sexy tone.

˝Great idea. ˝ Emily says and Melissa gives her a piece of paper with her address on it.

Melissa gave a peck on Emily's lips and left her alone in the kitchen.

Emily was glad about that now Melissa showed interest in her. There's one hundred percent she will get laid tonight. Emily likes to have sex with older women especially if they are as sexy as Melissa.

Emily made pancakes for herself and Spencer. Emily was absolutely starving. She didn't eat too much the past twelve hours. She was just ready when Spencer came down in the kitchen clothed and already make up on her.

˝Hi Spence, how did you sleep? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Fine. I never felt so happy before. I reached that level last night that I'm not even as nervous and shy around Aria as I was before. We talked a lot and we both love literature. We could talk about for ages. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Did anything happen between you two? At least a kiss? ˝ Emily asks.

˝No, not everything has to be about physical contact. Aria said she didn't like partying that much. She only came because of me. Isn't it cute? And I told her that I'm not into parties too. So we're ont he same page on everything. ˝ Spencer says.

˝That's great. I'm happy for you. I made some pancakes. Do you want some? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Not even a question. I'm completely starving. Thanks for the pancakes. ˝ Spencer says. ˝What went wrong with Ali last night? ˝

˝Grace came on me when me and Ali were kissing. She tought just because I fucked her that meant that I'm with her. She even said I was fighting for her so I assume that's how I got my bruises. ˝ Emily answers.

˝Mystery solved. Was Ali very angry? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝She was but I won't give up till I make her mine. I set my eyes on her and I will get her. ˝ Emily says.

˝Wait. What? A girl doesn't want to sleep with you? Oh my god, your charm doesn't work anymore˝ Spencer says playfully.

˝Haha very funny. It works. She wanted to sleep with me just Grace happened. ˝ Emily explains.

˝So what will you do now? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝I will talk to you Ali. I try to convince her that with Grace it was all a misunderstanding. ˝ Emily says.

˝Good luck with it. Alison doesn't seem as stupid as the other girls. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Doesn't matter. I will fuck her eventually. ˝ Emily says.

Spencer stayed at home for the rest of the day learning. Emily had to go home to shower and change her clothes. Probably her mother will be there and make her life miserable. Emily went inside the Fields house. She tried to go upstairs without a sound but her mother already waited for her so she couldn't avoid her.

˝Hi mom. ˝ Emily says.

˝Where have you been? You stayed out all night and you answered none of my calls. I was worried. I thought you died or something bad happened with you. ˝ Pam says.

˝Mom I'm alive and okay. Don't be worry for me. ˝ Emily says.

˝What happened to your face? ˝ Pam says.

˝I was fighting with someone. No big deal. ˝ Emily answers.

˝No big deal? You're face is full of bruises and you say to me it's no big deal? How can you ask something like that from me. I'm your mother I always will worry for you. ˝ Pam says.

˝Mom, stop overreacting things. I just live my life and it's not your business. ˝ Emily says.

˝You're my daughter it's my business and next time answer for my calls and texts please! ˝ Pam says.

˝Leave me alone! ˝ Emily says as she goes upstairs.

˝Emily! Don't leave when I'm talking to you. ˝ Pam says but Emily alone her at the living room.

Why Emily is so out of control? When it started? Well, it started when Emily was at the end of her one and only relationship. Emily made a complete change after they broke up.

Emily had enough of her mother telling her what to do. She only wants to live her life which means a lot of partying and having sex with random girls and staying out for the nights.

Emily showered and changed her clothes then left the house because she didn't want to spend more time with her mother. She saw Aria in the park on a bench reading a book. Emily came over to her.

˝Mind if I sit down? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Actually yes but I think you want to talk about something so I'll say sit down. ˝ Aria answers.

Emily sat down next to Aria.

˝Why are you still hating me? I swear that I don't want to do anything with you.˝ Emily says.

˝I'm not hating you. In fact I think you are not as bad person as they say. ˝ Aria says.

˝What makes you think it? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Spencer is your friend. If she likes to be your friends then there must be something good about you. ˝ Aria answers.

˝You could tell this to Alison. ˝ Emily says.

˝I've already talked to her. She seems a cool girl. ˝ Aria says.

˝What did she say? ˝ Emily asks.

˝She says you're a prick and she can't believe that she almost sleep with you. Actually she is happy about that girl interrupted you two and I think she's right about it. ˝ Aria answers. ˝You only wanted to sleep with her then go on your way. That's what you do, isn't it? ˝ Aria says.

˝Maybe. ˝ Emily says.

Aria continued reading the book. Emily stayed next to Aria for a while then decided to visit Alison. On the way to Alison Emily met a girl who seemed to like Emily very much. The girl touched her arm and whispered in Emily's ear. Then Emily saw Alison across the street and turned down the girl's offer. Alison turned to the other side and went as quick as she could. Emily went after her.

˝Alison wait, I want to talk to you. ˝ Emily shouts to Alison.

Alison stops so Emily could talk with her.

˝Listen Emily, I'm not gonna be the next girl who you sleep with and leave. At first, I thought you are really nice and everybody misunderstands you but last night turned out that you're a terrible person. I'm happy that I didn't make a mistake with you. ˝ Alison says then leaves.

There's a lot of girls in Rosewood who wants to fuck with Emily. Why can't the hottest be one of them? Emily is not gonna give up. She always gets what she wants. And now she wants Alison to be hers.

That night Emily came over to Melissa just like she asked it.

˝I thought you would never come. ˝ Melissa says and kisses Emily on the mouth and Emily kisses back then they loses their clothes and ends up in the bed. Emily is enjoying very much that an older woman sleeps with her but she wishes Alison would be here with her instead of Melissa. Emily doesn't have a clue why but all she can think about is Alison while they are fucking with Melissa and it drives Emily crazy.

After sex Emily and Melissa talking with each other.

˝Emily, you didn't disappoint me. You're really great in bed. We should repeat it soon. What do you think? ˝ Melissa asks.

˝When's your husband coming to Rosewood? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Don't worry about him. He will never know. And don't forget I love my husband I'm just having fun with you. ˝ Melissa says.

˝That's alright with me. ˝ Emily says and starts to get dressed. ˝I have to go now. Bye! ˝

Emily left the house and opened her car's door and sat down thinking. Maybe she made a mistake fucking Melissa not because she has a husband but because she is Spencer's sister. And making it a regular thing would make it worse. Emily wanted to turn off her brain so she started to looking for her cocaine in the car. When she found it she sniffed a line and waited for its effect. Now she only had to find a great party somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my beautiful, patient and amazing readers there's a new chapter. **

**Hope you will like it! ;)**

**Fav/Follow and share your opinions with me about the story. :)**

**English is not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

**Leon7272 - Are 3700 words enough for you? or how many words do you want in one chapter? :)**

**I try upload a new chapter every week. I always upload on Saturdays or Sundays.**

* * *

><p>Emily found herself in an unknown girl's bed naked. The other girl was naked too. Probably they had a wild night at least that is what we can say since Emily's back is full of scratches and on her shoulders and neck are there hickeys. Emily looked at the girl. She was a quite pretty girl. Emily was proud herself because of it. She liked to fuck girls but it was a plus if the girl was pretty too. The other girl was still sleeping but Emily had to get out of the bed because she felt she was going to throw up in minute. She found the bathroom quickly and threw up in the toilet. All the alcohol that she had drunk last night came back. It had awful taste. After Emily was done with vomiting, she cleared her face with water and went back to the room to find her clothes all around the room. Luckily, she could get out of the house without waking up the girl who she fucked because she did not really want to deal with her. She got in her car and drove to Spencer's. Emily knocked on the door but nobody opened it. Spencer is already in the school and their parents at work. However, Emily still could go inside because she found the key under the doormat. She went upstairs to Spencer's room to have a shower. Emily did not feel like going home that is why she decided to go to Spencer's. In addition, she had clothes at Spencer's from the sleepovers so she could change into it. Emily decided to go to the school but before she got in her car, she called Spencer.<p>

"Hi Emily! Let me guess you were partying too hard last night and decided to skip school." Spencer says as walks out of the class.

"Spence, you are right about me partying hard but actually I just decided to go the school. Oh, and I used your shower. " Emily says.

"Why can't you just go home and use your own?" Spencer asks.

"Cause I don't want to talk with my mom. All she can do is complaining about everything that I do. " Emily says.

"Em, don't get me wrong but she has every reason to complain about you." Spencer says.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not that child who she imagined for herself." Emily says.

"Let's talk about it other time and come to school." Spencer says.

"Fine, I'll be there soon." Emily says.

Emily managed to get in to the school as soon as possible so she could join the next class. It even surprised the teacher that she showed up. Emily didn't really know the students at this class because of skipping school. There were just some girls who she had fuck once. One of them was a psycho she thought that Emily and her have a future together. She was so wrong about it. Emily told her she was a good fuck but that's all. That girl slapped Emily then. Emily hated these kinds of girls. However, for Emily's luck most of the girls got that it was only a onetime thing. After class Emily went towards Spencer's locker have a talk with her.

"Hey Spence. I'm here. " Emily says.

"Let me congratulate you. You actually really came to school. " Spencer says.

"So, what's up girl? " Emily asks.

"Aria and I going to learn at my house this afternoon. " Spencer says.

"Do you really plan learning with her? Cause If I were you I had already banged her. " Emily says.

"Listen Em, I won't bang her. I actually really want to learn with her. I'm thinking about kissing her but it's maybe a bad idea. " Spencer says.

"No, no it's a great idea. You kiss her she kisses back and you can finally fuck her. " Emily says.

"Stop it, Em! " Spencer says.

"Why? We both know that when you're not thinking about school and learning all you can think about is fucking. That is how your horny brain works. " Emily says.

"Of course I'm thinking about sex but everybody else does too. It's natural. " Spencer says.

"But you masturbate at least five times a day. Wouldn't be it good to do the real thing finally? " Emily asks.

"Yes. But I don't want to scare Aria away. " Spencer says.

"But it's just sex." Emily says.

"I don't know when me and Aria will do it but if we do it will be more than sex it will be about feelings too." Spencer says.

"Sex is not about feelings. It's about getting orgasms which feels pretty good. " Emily says.

"For you it means this but to me it's a thing that I want to do with love. " Spencer says.

"Do what you want. But nothing can be compared to rough sex with strangers. " Emily says.

"Of course, all you did in your life was fucking strangers except one time. Remember it? " Spencer asks.

"Don't talk about that." Emily says.

The school bell rings and the girls have to go to their class.

"See you later. " Emily says as they go to their own classes.

After school, Spencer and Aria went to Spencer's learning. They went up to Spencer's bedroom. For Spencer it was a pleasure to tell Aria how algebra works. Also, it was real good for both of them that they could discuss the book which they read. Through the talking Spencer thought about kissing Aria but she simply she did not have the bravery to do it. Maybe kissing Aria would be a wrong idea. She should just ask Aria out on a date. It they had a date they would kiss eventually. Spencer should ask Aria out but how should she do that? How should she make it clear to Aria that she wants to be more than friends with her?

Aria has a good time with Spencer. She loves to be friends with Spencer. She feels so free around Spencer. When she is with Spencer, she does not have to worry about anything in this world. In that hours only she and Spencer exists and Aria loves when it happens. Aria is starting to have romantic feelings toward Spencer. I mean if you want to spend most of your time with her and you are lust for her touch and look it means you are in love. Also sometimes, when Spencer is talking Aria is completely zoning out and watching Spencer's face, beautiful eyes and lips. She wonders how they taste. Aria completely fell in love with Spencer in these few days.

After school Emily went home finding an empty house for her luck. The first thing Emily did was taking out some whiskey from the fridge and drink from it. Emily loved how the alcohol burned her throat. While she was drinking, she was thinking about how she should get Alison into her bed. It is clear that Alison is not so easy to seduce like the other girls mainly after the incident that happened at the party. It will be harder than ever but Emily will not give up. There is no girl who can reject Emily for a long time. Emily was thinking about how great would be having sex with Alison. Those killer legs around Emily's hips while Emily is pounding in her with three fingers. Alison's moans, screams, screaming out Emily's name. Then Alison returning the favor. Emily really wants to fuck Alison. Emily's ringtone ripped her out from her imagination. Melissa called her.

"Hi Em, this is Melissa. Could you come over? Ian is still not here. " Melissa asks.

"Hi. Of course, I'll be there in a minute. " Emily says.

She would never turn down a booty call. Emily went over to Melissa's house as quickly as she could the bottle of whiskey still in her hands. Emily knocked on the door and Melissa opened it and let Emily in. Melissa greeted Emily with a passionate kiss on her lips.

"You look great." Emily says as she checks out Melissa in her lingerie. "Fuck, I want to fuck you so much." Emily says with lust in her voice.

"Then don't waste any time and fuck me." Melissa says as she kisses Emily again and begins to undress her.

Emily likes Melissa in her lingerie but she likes better what is underneath of it so she tears it away as quick as she can and palms Melissa's bare breasts.

"Take me on the counter." Melissa says.

Emily shoved Melissa to the counter and started to fuck her with all her roughness. Melissa thought she would not be able to walk after Emily fucked her. Melissa left bites on Emily's shoulder, neck even scratched her back, and it even bled. Emily did not care about it she was pounding in Melissa harder and faster. Hearing Melissa's moans made her really proud of herself. After Melissa had her orgasm, she wanted to make Emily feel good too so she went down on her, sucked on her clit, and licked until Emily had her orgasm as well. After coming down of her high Emily went to search for her clothes but Melissa stopped her.

"Em, your back is bleeding. I'm sorry I just…" Melissa says but Emily interrupts.

"Do not even think about it. It is just means that I was wonderful. " Emily says as she starts to dress.

"You are wonderful at what you do. I wish Ian could be half as good as you are. Don't you want to stay here with me?" Melissa asks.

"Not really. If I stay it would be more than just having sex. We would do the whole cheating thing. " Emily says.

"We already do the whole cheating thing but you're right we said it will about only sex." Melissa says still naked.

"I got to go now." Emily says completely dressed as she takes her whiskey from the table and leaves.

Emily's back is aching but it natural after those scratches. Emily is happy about fucking Melissa so she celebrates is with drinking her whiskey on the street.

Aria is still at Spencer's house. They are already finished with learning so now they are watching television on Spencer's bed. Well, Aria is watching television. Spencer is only watching Aria. Aria's ringtone interrupts. She looks at it.

"My mom sent me text. She wants me home now. " Aria says.

"Okay. Let me walk you out. " Spencer says.

Spencer is thinking about that these are the last moments to her to do something as she and Aria is going to downstairs. She should really ask Aria out, it is her chance to do so but her shyness and fear are holding her back. So she says good night to Aria without asking her out or kissing her. When she closes the door, she feels very disappointed in herself. It would be the perfect time to ask Aria out for a date. How could she be so stupid and not doing anything?

Aria walked out of the Hastings's house and started to thinking. If she has romantic feelings towards Spencer, she should give it a chance and why waste the time? Aria turned back, went back to the Hastings's house, and knocked on the door. Spencer opened it for her. Spencer smiled at Aria.

"Did you left something…?" Spencer asks but Aria interrupts with her words.

"Look, I want to tell you that I really really like you and would you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Aria asks with one breath and very excitedly.

Aria surprised Spencer. She thought Aria did not even looked at her that way that is why she did not dear to ask Aria out.

"Tomorrow is fine." Spencer says with a wide smile on her face.

"Great." Aria says also with a wide smile. "I really have to go now." Aria says and she leaves.

Spencer closes the door and feels like she had just won a competition. She will have a date with Aria Montgomery, with her crush, no, not crush anymore; she is the girl that she is in love with. Spencer runs upstairs to her cell phone to tell Emily the big news.

"Hi Spence. Is that you? " Emily asks in her tipsy voice.

"Em, I am so excited. Aria asked me out on a date. I cannot believe this happened to me. It seems so unrealistic for me, my first date. Can you believe it? " Spencer asks excitedly.

"Actually, I can. You are smarter and more beautiful girl than you think if you had the bravery in you then you could be the other Casanova next to me. " Emily says.

"Are you drunk?" Spencer asks hearing on Emily's voice the tipsiness.

"No. I'm not drunk. I just drank a half of a bottle of whiskey but that is not enough for me to get drunk. " Emily answers.

"You are so drunk. Come to my house I give a you a big cup of coffee. I will help you to sober up. " Spencer says.

"I'm not drunk but I will come over cause I don't want to sleep at home." Emily says.

"Fine. Bye. " Spencer says.

"Bye." Emily says.

Emily went Spencer's house and Spencer gave her a cup of coffee to help her sober up but Emily still insisted she is not drunk at all. However, she barely could stand on her legs and needed to throw up too so she ran to the bathroom.

"Are you still saying you're not drunk?" Spencer asks.

"Maybe I am a bit drunk. That is all." Emily says.

"Come one. Let's get you to bed. " Spencer says.

Spencer helps Emily in her bed who is not in pajamas. Spencer does not help Emily change and Emily could not do it herself. Spencer changed in her pajamas and saw the scratches on Emily's back as her shirt was a little up. Spencer lay down next to Emily.

"Em, you're awake?" Spencer asks. "Who was that wild chick who left those scratches on your back?"

"It was Mel…" Emily almost tells Spencer it was her sister who is in marriage. Spencer would have a rage if she knew about it. "It was Melody. I think that was her name. " Emily answers.

"Does it hurt?" Spencer asks.

"Yes but it worth it." Emily answers. "Spence, congratulates on having a date with Aria." Emily says.

"Thanks." Spencer says as they both drift to sleep.

Emily woke up at the middle of the night still drunk a bit. She got out of the bed, drank from her whiskey and left Spencer sleeping as she left the house to go to Alison's. Emily knew it was too late to knock on the door. Also, what if Alison's parents would open the door. Alison made it clear to Emily that her parents does not like her at all so Emily decided to collect some little rocks to throw at Alison's window. However, she did not get answer. For Emily's luck, there was a tree close to Alison's window. Emily started to climb on in until she reached Alison's window and started to knock on it.

"Ali, open it, please!" Emily says.

Emily saw a shadow to get up from the bed. Hopefully it was Alison. When the shadow turned on the lights Emily could see it was Alison in her pajama, which contained a short with a pink t-shirt so Emily got the chance to look at Alison's beautiful legs. Emily knocked again and Alison realized her at the window. Alison opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Alison asks.

"Can I come in, please?" Emily asks.

"Fine. Come in but what do you want? " Alison asks.

Emily climbed from the tree to the window so she could get in Alison's room but her leg got stuck so she fell on the carpet.

"Fuck." Emily says.

"Are you okay?" Alison asks as she helps Emily to get on her feet.

"I am completely fine. I want to talk to you. " Emily says.

"Couldn't it wait until morning?" Alison asks.

"No. I want to tell you now that you mean more to me than the other girls and I really want to be with you. Please give me a chance. I prove you that I love you and I deserve to be with you. " Emily says.

"Do you really want to be with me so desperately?" Alison asks.

Emily nods.

"I think it's too early for us to be in a relationship but you we can be friends and you can prove that you're not that alcoholic womanizer that everybody says. However, I can smell alcohol on your breath now. " Alison says.

"Yes, today I drank a bit but if you want I never drink again." Emily says.

"I never said that do not drink again. Just do not be drunk. " Alison says.

"So are we friends now?" Emily asks.

"Yes, we are." Alison answers.

"So can I hug you and give a kiss on the cheek like friends do?" Emily asks.

"I think so." Alison says.

Emily does not waste a moment gives Alison a long hug. This hug feels really good for both and Emily kisses Alison's cheek and then they pull apart.

"Can I sleep here?" Emily asks. "Friends do sleepovers." Emily says.

"No. Not tonight. I think you should go home before my parents realize you are here. " Alison says.

"I'll go then." Emily says.

"Bye." Alison says. "You can use the stairs if you want." Alison says but Emily is already climbing down on the tree. Alison worriedly watches her and hopes Emily would not her herself. After Emily climbed down she looks up to Alison and waves to her while smiling, trips over her own leg and falls down. Emily instantly stands up and sees Alison laughing her out. Emily waves to Alison again and Alison waves back to her then closes her bedroom window and turns off the lights.

Emily went back to the Hastings's house and went back to Spencer's bedroom. She finds and awake Spencer.

"Are you completely stupid?" Spencer asks Emily angrily.

"I hope not." Emily answers.

"You left without telling me and you left your cellphone here so I could not ring you. I was worried about you. Where have you been? " Spencer asks.

"I was at Alison's bedroom." Emily answers.

"Did you two…?" Spencer asks.

"I wish but no we are just friends but I promise you it's just a couple of days and we will do it like bunnies." Emily answers.

"Let's go back to sleep." Spencer says.

"Okay. I am so sleepy. " Emily says.

Emily and Spencer went to back to the bed to sleep. Spencer fast asleep but Emily not. She was still thinking about Alison. She was so happy about that one hug and kiss on the cheek. How is it possible? I mean it's better than Alison being angry with her but it's still not sex. Moreover, Emily was even simply very happy about seeing Alison. What could it mean? Emily did not know but she was happy that hers and Alison's relationship improved. But she really has to stop drinking, doing drugs and having sex with random girls if she wants to prove to Alison that she is a decent person. But Emily didn't worry about it. It would not be a long time, maximum a week. At least she hoped it.

At the morning, Emily behaved like an other person. She went home and did not argue with her mom instead she said sorry about not telling her where she spent the night. Then Emily went to school and did not even skip a class. She really wants to show Alison that she deserves to be with her. If Alison sees that she has a decent mom-daughter relationship and sees that she is not skipping school and keeps rejecting the girls she would see that Emily is a nice person and Emily can finally fuck her brain out then continue her fucking random girls, skipping school lifestyle. However she plans to keeps Melissa as her fuck buddy because she couldn't go a whole week without sex. So Emily was very happy that her plan is on the right track now. Emily never ever had to the something like that to get girls. It was always so easy until now. She told about her plan to Spencer who didn't was happy about it. She called Emily stupid many times and told her what she is doing is so wrong. Spencer can't even believe that Emily is able to do something like that just for a fuck with a girl who she barely knows.

Spencer is on her date with Aria. They are starting with a dinner at Aria. Aria made the dinner which was very delicious. Spencer and Aria had the time to get know each other properly. Aria told Spencer that she had one girlfriend who cheated on her but she forgave her but it turned it out she was cheating on her multiple times. Spencer promised herself and Aria that she would never cheat on her. Spencer also opened up and told that this is her first date with someone and never been kissed. So Aria thought it would be the perfect time for a kiss. She leaned to Spencer and kissed her. Spencer kissed her back. It was a slow and long kiss. Spencer found the kissing a very pleasant activity so she didn't plan to finish it until she needed to breath.

"This kiss was wonderful. I'm so happy that you were my first kiss. " Spencer says to Aria.

Aria really fears from the relationship because the last one became a nightmare to her but Spencer seems so kind and lovely. Aria never thought she would be in ever love again. But it feels so good to be with Spencer. They ended the date with watching a movie while cuddling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! :)**

**There's a new chapter! **

**I hope you like it!**

**I love getting reviews so I would not mind getting some but you can tell me your opinions about story in message here or on tumblr. **

**But you can also fav or follow! :)**

**English in not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Spence and Aria is already dating. They had two dates. One of it was in Aria's home but the next time Spencer took Aria into an exclusive, expensive restaurant to impress Aria. In addition, it really impressed Aria however, she told Spencer she does not have to spend so much money on her but Spencer insisted that money does not count when she is with her. The only thing that bothered Aria was that Spencer's parents do not know about their relationship or even about Spencer's sexual orientation. Spencer's parents think they just hang out as friends so they do not mind they are spending so much time too much until Spencer's grades are straight A. Emily is extremely supportive of their relationship but she keeps pushing Spencer to have sex with Aria which Spencer does not approve. Spencer of course wants to make love to Aria not just because her hormones are raging but because she loves Aria that much that she would be ready to share this important emotional experience with her. But Spencer keeps worrying about performance in bed. Emily always tells her that fucking some girl is the easiest thing in the world; they reach their orgasms sooner than you think twice. Spencer's problem with this is the fact that Aria is not just some girl who she wants to fuck. She wants hers and Aria's first time together to be special.<p>

After school Spencer, Aria and Emily hang out together. Emily does not want to be a third wheel but she definitely wants her homework to be ready so she stays with them until Spencer helps her finish her homework. That's a little part of Emily's plan. You could say who cares if she does homework or not but not if you want to get Alison Dilaurentis in bed. She is actually interested in schoolwork, colleges and universities. So Emily hopes Alison will appreciate that Emily is working hard at school.

˝Are we done with your homework? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝Yes, we are. Thanks for the help. I let you have a sex-filled afternoon from now. ˝ Emily says as she leaves the two girls alone at Spencer's bedroom.

˝What did she just say? Sex-filled? ˝ Aria asks Spencer.

˝You know how is she. She can only think about sex even if it is not her business. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I know about that. ˝ Aria says.

˝I am happy that you try to have normal relationship with Emily just because of me. ˝ Spencer says.

˝There is nothing that I would not do for you, honey. ˝ Aria says.

˝Good to hear it. I feel the same about you. ˝ Spencer says.

˝So have you had sex with anyone? ˝ Aria asks unexpectedly and this question makes Spencer blush as much as possible and even makes her choke on her on saliva.

Spencer doesn't want to Aria think that she is so inexperienced in this field although she have seen a lot of porn movie but it is not comparable to the real thing. However, there is only one the thing that she does not want more than Aria know how inexperienced she is and that is lying to Aria.

˝Actually no, I have not sleep with anybody. ˝ Spencer answers to Aria's question.

Spencer keeps it a better idea not telling Aria about her obsession over porn movies.

˝Well, I actually figured it out because I was you first kiss but I still wanted to ask. By the way, I haven't slept with anybody as well. ˝ Aria says.

˝But you had a girlfriend. ˝ Spencer comments.

˝Yes but we didn't have sex. All we did was kissing and I'm almost sure this the main reason that she cheated on me multiple times. ˝ Aria says.

˝It is her loss because you're a beautiful, smart and kind girl. In one word you are a dream girl. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Thank you. You're so not so bad yourself. ˝ Aria says.

Spencer eagerly want to go back to the sex topic just to know what Aria wants.

˝Do you want to have sex with me? ˝ Spencer asks.

Aria didn't expect to hear this question from Spencer but she will answer her anyway.

˝I didn't expect this question. ˝ Aria says.

˝I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have ask it. ˝ Spencer says.

˝No it's okay I just didn't expect it but I will answer it. ˝ Aria says.

˝But I hope you don't think I'm a sex-crazed idiot. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I don't think you are one. But to answer your question I have to say yes. Well, I don't want it to happen now but eventually I want you to be my first. ˝ Aria says.

˝I want you to be my first too. ˝ Spencer adds.

˝I will let you know when I'm ready for it. Okay? ˝ Aria asks.

˝It's more than okay. ˝ Spencer says.

˝What about you? Do you think you're ready to have sex? ˝ Aria asks.

˝I think I am but I would forever wait for you. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I'm so happy that we can talk about this like this but it's still a bit awkward. ˝ Aria says.

˝I agree. ˝ Spencer says and looks at the clock so she knows her parents are not at home yet. ˝Don't you think that we should spend our time useful? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝What do you think about, Spence? ˝ Aria asks back.

˝About this. ˝ Spencer says as she leans closer to Aria to kiss her lips.

Emily went home after she left the Hastings house. To her mom surprise she didn't went right upstairs instead she went to her mother talking.

˝How was your day, mom? ˝ Emily asks.

˝It was pretty good. Thanks for asking it, dear. How was yours? Were you in school? ˝ Pam asks.

˝I was in school and it was just a usual day. ˝ Emily says. ˝Do you want me to help you with something? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Actually you could help me organize a charity event. ˝ Pam says.

˝Great. I'll help you. ˝ Emily says.

˝Thanks sweetie! ˝ Pam says.

˝I go over to a friend I'll be back soon. ˝ Emily says.

˝Fine. ˝ Pam says but she doesn't think that Emily will be back so soon because one of her favorites activity is staying out for the night.

Emily leaves the house and calls Alison.

˝What's up, Fields? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Could we meet? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I think so but don't come over my would not appreciate the fact that I'm talking to you. ˝ Alison says.

˝Doesn't matter I will make you and her see that I'm not a bad person at all. I'm very much likeable. ˝ Emily says.

˝It was cute when you climbed to my room half drunk just to be friends with me. ˝ Alison says.

˝I did it because I really like you and couldn't sleep through the night without talking to you. ˝ Emily says.

˝If you say. Let's meet in front of your house. ˝ Alison says.

˝I'll wait here for you. ˝ Emily says and ends the phone call.

In ten minutes, Alison arrives.

˝So what do you want? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Is this how you greet a friend? ˝ Emily asks.

˝A so-called friend just because we both know you are only interested in to get in my pants. That is you do. ˝ Alison says.

˝It's not true maybe I had one or two one night stands but I never fuck girls and leave them. ˝ Emily lies.

˝So not what I have heard. ˝ Alison says.

˝So don't believe them. They don't know anything about me they are just keep gossiping about everyone and everything. ˝ Emily says. ˝Give me a chance and get to know me without judging me. ˝

˝I think we can try it but I don't know how you will convince my mother. ˝ Alison says.

˝At first it's enough to convince you. ˝ Emily says. ˝What did you tell your mom? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I told her that I'll meet one of my friends. If she knew it's you she wouldn't let me to go. ˝ Alison answers.

˝Do you want to hang out with me? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Yes. Why not? ˝ Alison says.

˝Do you mind if I call two more friends to hang with us? It's Aria and Spencer. You have already meet them.

˝I know. I don't mind hanging out with them. ˝ Alison says.

Aria and Spencer are on Spencer's bed sharing heated and passionate kisses when Spencer's ringtone interrupts them. Spencer looks at it.

˝Who is it? ˝ Aria asks.

˝It's Emily. I answer her. ˝ Spencer says as she is picking up the phone to talk to Emily.

˝Hey Spence, do you and Aria wants to join to Alison and me. We could go to the café and the mall. ˝ Emily says.

˝I ask Aria. ˝ Spencer says. ˝She says fine. ˝ Spencer adds.

˝Great. Then come to my house. Alison and I are here. ˝ Emily says.

˝We'll be there soon. Bye! ˝ Spencer says.

Soon Spencer and Aria arrived. Emily and Alison greeted them and then they went to the local mall. On the way Aria wanted to hold Spencer's hand but Spencer did not let it she is too afraid to someone sees them and tells her parents. It would be terrible. Emily saw this and decided to have a talk only with Spencer in the mall while Aria and Alison went to look at some clothes.

˝Spence, what was it? ˝ Emily asks.

˝What was what? ˝ Spencer asks back.

˝Aria just wanted to hold your hand, it's no big deal. ˝ Emily says.

˝But I don't want anybody to see me holding another girl's hand. The news and gossips spread fast. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Tell your parents about your secret and you don't have to hide anymore. ˝ Emily says.

˝It's not so easy. They will hate me. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Why would they hate you? I'm gay and they know it and having no problem with me. ˝ Emily adds.

˝You are not their daughter. It's okay if you are gay but they will be absolutely mad if they get to know that I'm gay. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Listen, I can understand you but you can't keep it as a secret forever. ˝ Emily says.

˝I know but I don't want to tell them just yet, okay. ˝ Spencer says.

˝You know I will keep your secret I always had. ˝ Emily says.

˝I know. ˝ Spencer says as she hugs Emily.

Aria and Alison are looking at beautiful clothes they would have bought if they had enough money for it.

˝I thought you hated Emily. ˝ Aria says to Alison.

˝I never hated her. It juts hurt very much when she was with me at the party and she and I were kissing and her sex partner who she forgot to mention interrupted us. It is hurts because the whole day she was so kind and cute with me, I would even sleep with her. I just feel so stupid because of it. ˝ Alison explains.

˝Emily is a big player you should not sleep with her if you don't want to end up with a broken heart. ˝ Aria says.

˝But it seems she really tries to be with me. ˝ Alison says.

˝She doesn't do relationships with anybody. She just fucks them. Do you want to be one of them? ˝ Aria asks.

˝She always says everybody says lies about her. I think I give her a chance to prove but only as friends. ˝ Alison says.

˝You're doing it right. ˝ Aria says.

˝Is something going on with you and Spencer? I have seen the way you two look at each other. You can deny it. ˝ Alison says.

˝We're together as a couple. ˝ Aria says.

˝Really? ˝ Alison says with surprise.

˝Just don't tell anybody it's a secret. If Spencer knew that I told you she would kill me. ˝ Aria says.

˝Don't worry. I'll keep it. ˝ Alison says.

˝Thanks. ˝ Aria says.

Spencer went towards them.

˝What you're doing? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝Nothing interesting. Let's go to eat something. I'm starving. ˝ Aria says.

˝Good idea. ˝ Alison adds when she sees Emily with a girl who is playing with Emily's belt and whispers in her ear. Emily looks like she enjoys it.

Emily wants to stop the girl but sex in the dressing room seems so attempting. However, Emily knows Ali is here with her and if she sees what she is doing she will lose all her chances so eventually she stops the girl and goes to the group.

˝Some girls are such a bitch. She wanted to have sex with me in the dressing room but I told her that she has no chance with me because I don't do things like that. ˝ Emily says.

˝Did a wonder just happen in front of my eyes? ˝ Aria asks.

˝It's not a wonder. I usually turn down girls who wants only sex. ˝ Emily says.

˝Whatever. Let's go to eat some french fries. I'm really starving. ˝ Aria says.

The group went to eat. Spencer and Aria sat next to each other but not too close since they didn't want anybody get suspicious. And of course Emily sat next to Alison.

Alison was happy that Emily turned down that girl's offer. If she would have seen Emily with another girl she might have just went home and breaks all contact with Emily. Emily might say the truth about herself.

The group had a great afternoon. They even bought some clothes however not the most expensive ones.

It bothers Aria very much that Spencer doesn't even want Aria to touch her when they are in public. She is her girlfriend. She has a right to touch her, kiss her and hold her whenever they want but with Spencer's constant worrying it's not going to happen soon in public.

Alison had a great time with the girls and she finds Emily more and more attractive. However, she doesn't plan to give it to soon to Emily because she barely knows. It might take some months to really get to know her.

Emily is glad because she could improve to Alison that she doesn't fuck any girl and hopes it makes her chances higher even can fuck Alison sooner than she thought and she could finish this idiotic pretending that she is doing now. Emily feels very sorry for the girl who she couldn't fuck. She wanted to fuck her very much. Emily misses sex like crazy but only just a few days passed without having sex.

Spencer loves Aria, she is in really love with her but not ready to tell her parents that she's gay but soon she has to because she sees that it bothers Aria. And just like she said there's nothing she wouldn't do for Aria.

Spencer took Aria home so they could continue their making out at Aria's home since Spencer is pretty sure that her parents are already at home.

Alison went together with Emily. They went to Emily but didn't go inside. Ali wouldn't let Emily to take her home because if her mom would be seeing her spending time with Emily Fields all loose would break.

˝I had a great time. ˝ Emily says. ˝Next we should go to a concert. ˝ Emily adds.

˝Perfect idea. You are really not a bad person at all. I really like you and let's not forget you can be so cute. ˝ Alison says.

Emily leans to Alison. She attempts to kiss her but Alison gently pushes her away.

˝I like you but as a friend. ˝ Alison says.

˝I get it. ˝ Emily says.

˝I should go now. See you at school. ˝ Alison says as she goes home.

Emily stays alone. She is very angry; she thought that Alison wanted her too. Turning down that girl was for nothing? What Alison needs her to do? Emily couldn't take it so she called Melissa who didn't want her to come over since Ian is at home. Emily became very angry and went to her room and lit a weed cigarette to calm her down. However, it seemed that it would not be enough so she sniffed some cocaine to feel well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Games is back with a brand new chapter!**

**Hope you all like it! :)**

**Tell me your about opinion about the story even if it's positive or negative. I appreciate both! :)**

**Don't forget write review, PM me, send me a message on tumblr or fav/follow the story! :D**

**English is not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Emily woke up in her own bedroom still in the clothes she wore yesterday. It is a surprise from her that she wakes up in her own room. Normally, she would be in an unknown house next to a hot, naked girl. She woke up time she has time to get ready for school. She is having a shower, which completely wakens her up, and changes clothes. She then goes downstairs where she finds her mom.<p>

˝Good morning, sweetie. Are you hungry? ˝ Pam asks.

˝Good morning. I'm not. I go to school. Bye! ˝ Emily says.

Before Emily went to the school bought herself a coffee then she meet Spencer and Aria outside of the school.

˝Hi guys! ˝ Emily says to her friends.

˝Don't take it offensive but you look like shit. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I know I just did not sleep well. ˝ Emily says.

˝Where did you sleep? Tell me that you did not sleep in the street, please! ˝ Spencer says.

˝Don't worry. I slept at home. ˝ Emily says.

˝Wow, then it's a special day. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Why is it special day? ˝ Aria asks.

˝For years she was always sleeping at my house or at a stranger's cause her relationship with her mom is not the best. But she is really changing now. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I would not call it a change, I call it a pretending. ˝ Emily says.

˝So you look like shit because you have to get used to sleeping at home? ˝ Spencer asks playfully.

˝Very funny. ˝ Emily says. ˝I just Ali took me home yesterday I wanted to kiss her but she rejected me. But I hate this feeling. I am not used to rejection at all. I got angry and slept. That is all. ˝ Emily explains.

˝Ali rejected you. You so deserved it! ˝ Aria says.

˝Why are you so evil to me when you are supposed to be my friend. ˝ Emily asks.

˝I just know about your womanizer side. It could be a real disaster to you that the girl who you want the most rejects you. Unlucky, unlucky Emily! ˝ Aria says.

˝Stop your girlfriend Spence or I'm going to make her shut up! ˝ Emily says.

˝Shh, don't say it out loud! Are you insane? What if somebody heard it? ˝ Spencer worries.

˝Spence, nobody heard it. ˝ Emily says.

˝I hope so. ˝ Spencer says.

Emily sees Alison as she goes in to inside the school.

˝I have to go now. ˝ Emily says.

˝Will you never give up? ˝ Aria asks.

˝No. ˝ Emily answers before she disappears to search for Alison.

Emily soon found Alison at her locker so she went to her.

˝Look, Alison. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have try to kiss you. It was a bad move. ˝ Emily says.

˝It's okay. I know that being friends with me is not your intention at all and you just showed it to me yesterday. But I'm not sure that I want to be with you because what I've heard from you. ˝ Alison says.

˝Give me a chance. ˝Emily says.

˝I already gave it to you. You can be my friend. Use it wisely. ˝ Alison says then she goes to her class.

Emily is still standing there thinking. What did Alison meant by this? What a pity that their first class is not together. Emily has to wait to talk to Alison again. Spencer and Aria went inside the school too.

˝Where is Alison? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝Already went to class. We should go to our classes. ˝ Emily says.

˝See you at lunch.˝ Spencer says.

At lunch Spencer and Emily sat together and of course Aria joined to them. They saw Alison coming and Emily hoped she would seat at their table and Alison did sit at their table.

˝Hi guys! ˝ Alison says.

˝Alison, do you want to hang out with me after school? Just two of us. ˝ Emily says.

˝I am already busy at the afternoon. ˝ Alison answers.

˝What do you mean? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Believe it or not Emily. She can hang out with other people too. ˝ Aria says to Emily smiling.

˝I know but can't I join? ˝ Emily asks Alison.

˝Unfortunately no because it is a date. ˝ Alison answers.

Emily did not think this would happen. It is not enough she did not let Emily kiss her but even starts to dating somebody when Alison knows Emily tries to be with her. Emily cannot believe this happening to her. Alison rejected her, again.

˝Can I ask who your date is? ˝ Emily asks.

She wants to know who is this fucker who is holding up her to be with Alison.

˝It's not your business. ˝ Alison answers.

˝Come on Alison, tell me. Are we friends, don't we? ˝ Emily says.

˝Fine, it is Janet Atwood. ˝ Alison finally gives the answer for Emily's question. ˝My mom wanted me to date her. She says she is a very kind girl and I will like her. ˝ Alison says.

˝So your mom knows you are gay? ˝ Aria asks.

˝I told her two years ago; she was pretty much shocked and surprised but she got used to it and now she found me a girl who I should date with. I definitely give it a chance. ˝ Alison says.

Emily does not have a clue who is Janet Atwood. She plans to ask it from Spencer.

˝See Spence, she told her parents. ˝ Aria says to Spencer.

˝Aria, I am going to tell them too. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I love you and everything but I feel that you are shaming because of me. ˝ Aria says as she stands up from the table and leaves. Spencer goes after her.

˝Aria wait, I do not feel shame because of you, absolutely not. The fact that I do not want to tell it to my parents it not because of you, it because of my parents but if you want me I will tell them right after school. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I do not want to force you. ˝ Aria says.

˝You don't, but I don't want to hurt your feelings and if I'm doing that with not telling my parents I'm gay then I'm going to tell them. ˝ Spencer says confidently.

˝Are you going to tell about us too? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Yes. ˝ Spencer says.

˝You are the best girlfriend. ˝ Aria says.

˝I wish I could kiss you now. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Why can't you? ˝ Aria asks.

˝There are people watching and I don't want any of them telling my parents sooner than me. ˝ Spencer says.

˝That means that I can kiss you tomorrow? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Absolutely. ˝ Spencer answers.

Spencer and Aria left Emily and Alison at the table alone.

˝Have you ever meet this girl? You know Janet. ˝ Emily asks Alison.

˝Yes, everybody knows her name at this school, Em. She is the captain of the soccer team and they won every year. ˝ Alison answers.

˝Well, I am not into soccer. ˝ Emily says.

˝And what are you into? ˝ Alison asks.

Emily is thinking but her life is only about girl who she is having sex with, alcohol and drugs. She realizes she does not have a normal teenage hobby.

˝Nothing really, I just keep my days spending with Spencer. ˝ Emily answers.

After school Spencer and Aria went to the Hastings. Spencer's parents were not at home yet so they decided to watch some show at the television.

Emily went home after school too but she was so angry about Alison dating someone else so she decided to share her anger with Spencer so they headed to the Hastings house. She went inside the house without knocking and right upstairs to Spencer's room where she found Spencer and Aria having a heated make out. But when they heard the door opening they pulled apart scared.

˝Emily! You scared me, I thought my parents caught us. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Didn't you hear about knocking? ˝ Aria says to Emily.

˝Aria, it's useless. I told her many time to knock but no use. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Spence, I have to talk to you. ˝ Emily says.

˝I am all ears. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I want to talk only with you. ˝ Emily says looking at Aria.

˝I thought I am your friend too. ˝ Aria says.

˝You are my friend but…˝ Emily says but Aria interrupts.

˝So I can stay too. ˝ Aria says.

˝Fine. Therefore, my problem is that Alison is dating someone who is not me. Why she does it to me? She knows exactly that I want to be with her. I try to behave good for her but I think it is useless. ˝ Emily explains her problem.

˝Why does it bother you? You only want her to sleep with you and then you do not care about her. I mean it is so clear. Do not think you can deceive her with being acting as if you are an innocent angel. ˝ Aria says.

˝ It just bothers me. ˝ Emily says.

˝Are you starting to have feelings for her? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝What?! Are you crazy? I do not have that kind of feelings for anyone. It never happened with me. ˝ Emily says.

˝It happened once. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Don't start it Spencer! ˝ Emily says.

˝What? What happened once? Have you been in love? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Shut up, Aria! I do not want to talk about it. I just want Alison to do not go to dates with other people. ˝ Emily says.

˝Are you jealous? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝No! ˝ Emily answers.

˝But it seems like it. ˝ Aria says.

˝No, it seems that you do not take me seriously and just making me more mad˝ Emily says and leaves Spencer and Aria alone.

Emily cannot believe that her so-called friends did not understand her. However, if she thinks it over she does not understand herself as well. There is nothing she can do. Alison is dating someone else but Emily still insists on get Alison to herself. Would Spencer and Aria right? She is jealous? If yes, why? Does she really started have romantic feelings towards Alison? This is not possible. She promised herself not to fall in love again. Once it fucked her up, she does not let it happen again.

Emily goes to the street where Alison lives. She sees Alison and another girl, probably Janet as they leave in nice dresses in Janet's car. Emily thinks they are going to a fancy restaurant in those dresses. Seeing this hurts Emily and feels angry and there are tears in her eyes. When they drive away by the car Emily goes home, sniffs a line of cocaine, and goes out. She does not know where she goes she just knows she wants to be away from home now. She wants this pain and hurt which Alison caused her now away. She finds a bar and goes in. Nobody asks for her I.D. not even at the counter so she orders vodka after vodka. She feels the effect of the drug and feels very high. She feels she cannot stay calm she need adrenalin so when someone bumps in her she takes a chance and punches him and he punches back and they are fighting till they are pulled away by the waiters. At this point, they ask for Emily's I. D. and as soon as they see that she is only seventeen years old, they throw her out. Her mouth is bleeding and she starts to walk in the town.

At the Hastings household, Spencer gathers her mom and dad to the living room. Her parents eagerly wait what is so important. Earlier Spencer and Aria decided it would be the best if Aria were not here. Spencer knows that Aria fully supports her but it is her task to talk to her parents about her sexuality.

˝What do you want to tell us, Spencer? ˝ Veronica asks.

˝You know, I never had a boyfriend. I was never interested in dating at least that is what I said but I am interested in dating with people…no not people only with girls. ˝ Spencer says not looking at her parents because she does not want look in to their eyes.

˝Are you telling us you are gay? ˝ Peter, Spencer's dad asks it.

˝Yes, I am gay. ˝Spencer answers.

˝How? You are only seventeen you do not have a clue what you are. ˝ Veronica says.

˝I exactly know what am I and I even have a girlfriend, a beautiful and wonderful girlfriend. ˝ Spencer says.

˝What? Who is it? ˝ Veronica asks.

˝It is Aria. I am in love with her. ˝ Spencer says.

˝That girl…she is a bad influence. You are not gay Spencer just confused. ˝ Peter says.

˝I am not confused. I love Aria and I always liked girls. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I thought Emily would be the one who has bad influence on you bad I was wrong. That Aria girl is the devil herself. Did she force you into something that you do not want? ˝ Peter asks.

˝She did not have to force me to do anything. How many times do I have to tell you I am gay and I love her. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Spencer, do not talk nonsense. Go to your room so your father and I can talk about this. ˝ Veronica says.

˝But mom, dad…˝ Spencer says.

˝To you room now, Spencer! ˝ Veronica says.

Spencer goes upstairs, slams her bedroom door, lies on her bed, and calls Aria. Aria picks up the phone.

˝Hey babe. ˝ Aria says.

˝Aria, I told them. ˝ Spencer says.

˝How was it? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Pretty bad. They say you are a bad influence and that you are forcing me into this but I told them I'm gay and I love you but it was useless. They insist on their opinions. ˝ Spencer says crying.

˝Don't cry, babe! ˝ Aria says.

˝I love you! ˝ Spencer says.

˝I love you too! ˝ Aria says.

˝We will talk tomorrow. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Okay, do not forget we will get through this together. Bye. ˝ Aria says and they end their call.

Spencer lies on her bed crying, hoping that her parents will accept her for who she is one day.

Downstairs Peter and Veronica are talking about Spencer.

˝There's no way I am going to let my daughter meet Aria. ˝ Peter says.

˝I agree. My daughter is not a lesbian. ˝ Veronica says.

˝Maybe we should send away Spencer so she could not meet Aria. How about a boarding school in Philadelphia? ˝ Peter asks.

˝Before we do something I want to have a talk with Spencer again tomorrow. ˝ Veronica says.

˝But if she continues this nonsense about her being gay she is going to that boarding school away from this Aria girl. ˝ Peter adds.

˝Right. ˝ Veronica says.

Emily is walking at the town. She is feelings miserable. There is a chance this thing happened with her again. The thing that she avoid it happened again. She is falling in love and already feeling awful. Alison is already breaking her heart. However, when and why did this happen? How? She did not want it. Emily must admit Alison is not like the other girls. Maybe that is why she feels this attraction towards her. Is Emily even ready to love again?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A new chapter! I hope you will like it! :)**

**Share you opinions with me in review, in private message or on tumblr. Don't forget fav and follow! :)**

**On my profile you can find my tumbr page and my youtube channel links! :)**

**English is not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Emily went home sad and angry; her eyes are red from crying. It was about ten p.m. when she get home. She silently closed the door and stood there for a minute just to thinking about Alison, she smiled a bit at the thought of her. Then she started her steps in the living room where the light were on so she knew her mother was awake. At this point, she did not even care about and honestly, she felt she could a mother-daughter talking. She hoped very her mother would want to talk to her. She stepped in silently and stood there waiting for her mom to say something to her. She saw her mom was reading a book but soon she raised her eyes from reading and looked at Emily. She instantly put down the book and went to Emily. She looked at Emily's mouth, which did not bleed anymore, but blood was there on her chin. It does not matter for Pam to how many times she saw Emily's face filled with bruise, every time she worried about her one daughter. She knew Emily was tough and never complained about her bruises but God these surely could hurt like hell.<p>

˝Did you get in a fight again? ˝ Pam asks worriedly.

Emily just nodded feeling not having enough power to talk about the fight. Pam soon brought some first aid to take care of Emily's cut. Emily let her mom took care of her. Pam could smell alcohol on Emily's breath.

˝I suppose you drank again. ˝ Pam says.

˝I did. I am sorry. ˝ Emily says.

Pam could tell everything was completely okay with Emily. Usually, Emily closes her out. When she gets home she goes straight to her room but now instead she stays downstairs with her mother and letting her take care of her. Pam was glad that this time Emily came to her and did not shut her out but still was very curious why Emily decided this way now. In addition, Emily never said sorry about drinking until now which was a surprised for Pam but not just the fact that they are in the same room but they are not shouting at each other.

˝Do you want to talk about how did get in fight? ˝ Pam asks.

˝No. ˝ Emily suddenly says. ˝But there is something I want to talk about. ˝

˝Let's sit down. ˝ Pam says as she leads Emily to the couch. ˝What do you want to talk about, sweetie? Pam asks as she caresses Emily's face.

˝I think I fell in love again. ˝ Emily says slowly. ˝And I am scared. Already scared about everything. ˝ Emily says.

˝Don't be. Not everybody is Hanna Marin. ˝ Pam says.

˝Please, do not talk about her. ˝ Emily says instantly.

˝As you wish. ˝ Pam says.

Pam knows it is a touchy subject so she just looks at her daughter. There are tears streaming down on Emily's face.

˝I do not want to be in love, doesn't matter who is it they will just end up hurting me. ˝ Emily says crying.

˝No, honey. Let the love in your life. It is not always have to be painful; you just need the right person to love. ˝ Pam says.

Emily's fear of love is disturbing. Pam thought this problem of hers passed away but now knowing that the fear is still there Pam understand why Emily runs for alcohol. It keeps memories and pain away.

Emily does not have the power to say anything instead, she puts her head on Pam's legs and cries there. Pam caresses Emily's hair and face and wipes her tears away. When Emily cannot cry anymore, she still stays with Pam. This is that kind of love she needs now. Feeling her mother loving and caring is worth more that gold now. Pam kisses her daughter's head and continues caress her only one hurting daughter.

In the morning, Spencer wakes up in her clothes. She cried herself in sleep so did not change to her pajamas. Spencer feels awful from the giant amount of crying. She knows crying will not help on her problem but still she has to express her disappointment in her parents somehow. Spencer is still lying on her bed when she hears a knock on her bedroom door. She does not bother answering. She thinks it can be only her parents anyway. She would shout them to go to hell but instead she stays silent. Her mom comes in the room and sits down on Spencer's bed.

˝Spence, we need to talk. ˝ Veronica says.

˝I do not want to talk. ˝ Spencer says.

˝We have to, now. ˝ Veronica says.

˝Fine. What do you want to say? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝I want to talk about what you said last night. ˝ Veronica says.

˝What do you want me to say about it, huh mom? I told everything last night and it will not ever change. This is who I am. I am a lesbian who has a girlfriend, understand a GIRLfriend, I am in love with her, and she does love me too. ˝ Spencer explains.

˝I see. There is really nothing to talk about. ˝ Veronica says as she stands up and leaves the room and locks it with a key so Spencer cannot go anywhere, no to school, not to Aria or even Emily.

Spencer hears the noise of the key so instantly she goes for the door to open but she cannot do since her mother locked it. Spencer starts hit the door and shouts to let her out but after ten minutes, she realizes it is useless. She leans to the door and sits down crying on the floor. She cannot believe her own parents are able to do this with her just because she is gay.

Veronica goes downstairs to talk to Peter.

˝She still talks nonsense. She does not go to school today. She could meet that girl who infected her mind with these things. ˝ Veronica says.

˝She will not go to that school anymore. ˝ Peter says planning to send Spencer in a boarding school where there will be no Aria and Spencer's mind can clear out.

Emily woke up in the living room on the couch with a blanket on her. Her eyes were hurting from the crying from last night and her mouth also had an ache but her headache was the worst. She slowly sat up on the couch and tried to think over what happened. She knows she was drunk again but there was no fucking and hard partying. She touched her lip. Obviously, there was a fight. She slightly remembers it. It was in a bar and then they throw her out. Late she got home and found comfort in the caring arms of her mom. She wanted to stand up when her mother stepped in the room.

˝Good morning, Emily! ˝ Pam says. ˝Don 't stand up. I brought you some water and an Advil. ˝ Pam says as she hands it over to Emily.

Emily stays on the couch and takes the glass of water and Advil. She wonders why her mom is so nice to her. Emily knows her mom loves her, no matter how she behaves but usually they her mom is yelling at her after she came home drunk.

˝Thanks, mom! ˝ Emily says. ˝I should go to shower before school. ˝ Emily says.

˝You do not have to go to school today. I phoned in; I told them you are sick. ˝ Pam says.

˝Why did you do that? I am fine. ˝ Emily says.

˝You are not. I want you at home. Go to your room and sleep. ˝ Pam says.

˝As you wish, mom. ˝ Emily says as she stands up and starts her way to upstairs.

It is weird that her mom does not want her to got school but she will not be against, if her mom wants her to be at home she will be at home and honestly she is tired and feeling awful so sleeping and resting for the whole day will be good for her.

Spencer is still in her room sitting on the floor. She still cannot believe her own parents are able to do this with her. The best thing she can do now is to phone Aria. At least they parents forgot to take away her cell phone. She calls Aria and waits for her respond.

˝Good morning, love! ˝ Aria says.

˝Hi Aria. There is some bad news, my parents did not react too well about me being gay and with you so they locked me in my room so, I cannot go to school or anywhere. ˝ Spencer says.

˝They cannot do that to you. They are not jailers they are your parents. ˝ Aria says in surprise. She never really thought someone's parents are able to do that with their own child.

˝But they did. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I try to talk to them. ˝ Aria says hoping that it can help on the situation.

˝Don't! ˝ Spencer says ˝It would make everything worse. ˝ Spencer adds.

˝Worse than this, you locked up in your own room by your parents? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Believe me, it can be worse. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Okay but what should I do? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Well, I thought about it too but the best thing is that you go to school for later I will figure out something, I promise. ˝ Spencer says.

˝How could I sitting at school when you need me? ˝ Aria asks Spencer.

˝Just do it for me, please! ˝ Spencer says.

˝Fine but what did your parents thinking for locking you in? Do they want to keep you locked in for the rest of your life? ˝ Aria asks in disbelief.

˝I believe they do not. They planning something for me, I can feel it. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Promise me that you will not let me down. You will fight for us. ˝ Aria says with tears in her eyes.

˝I promise I will fight for us. I already do and I always will and I love you. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I love you too. ˝ Aria says.

˝Now go to school. I call you later. ˝ Spencer says and ends the call.

Aria feels terribly about because she was the one who insisted Spencer to tell about their secret about their parents. Everything which happens with Spencer is because of her. The only right thing she can do is to help her. She does not know how but she will but now she will just go to the school just like Spencer told her. However, she does not have a clue how will she make it in school when she knows the love of her life is locked in her own house.

Alison meets Aria at the school. All Aria can think about is Spencer but she tries to give attention to Alison who is telling how her date went.

˝Janet is a really cool girl. She took me to a fancy restaurant. We had a really great time then we went for a walk and we get know each other well and she even kissed me. It was good but that good. ˝ Alison tells the date to Aria.

Aria is looking at Alison but her thoughts are somewhere else.

˝The only thing that bothers me while I was with Janet I kept thinking about Emily. I just thought about what she would plan for us if we had a date but thinking about it is stupid because the only thing she wants is getting into my pants and I will not let her but I have to admit I like her. ˝ Alison says and realizes Aria did not even say anything. ˝Aria, is everything okay? ˝ Alison asks. ˝I just ask because you seem you are not even care what I say to you. ˝ Alison says.

˝What? ˝ Aria asks back to Alison ˝Well, I just have a lot of thing going on my mind now. I go to class. ˝ Aria says.

She decided not to tell Alison about hers and Spencer's situation. It is their problem to be solved them.

After school, Alison and Aria meet in front of the building.

˝Have you seen Emily? Did she come to school? ˝ Alison asks.

˝I did not see her. ˝ Aria answers.

˝And what is up Spencer? I did not see her either. ˝ Alison says.

˝She is at home. ˝ Aria answers.

˝I think I will visit Emily. I am somewhat worried about her. Bye!˝ Alison says.

Aria is happy that Alison leaves her alone because she is all-nervous about Spencer and it is so hard to not talk about it and even thinking about something else impossible when she knows her loved one is hurting and that makes her hurting as well. She impatiently waits for Spencer's phone call. She said she would call her.

At the Hastings house, Spencer is still locked in her room but she decided not to cry anymore. It will not help instead she took a shower and tried to make herself busy with something until her parents come home. They need another talk. They cannot keep her forever here. Spencer tried to learn but she was not really into it. She just worries about what her parents plan for her. However, the time passed and her parents came home. Her mom unlocked the door and both of her parents came in the room.

˝Why did you lock me? How could you? ˝ Spencer asks her parents as soon as she realized they stepped into the room.

˝Spence, we did it for you. ˝ Peter says.

˝For me? You do not even know what the best is for me! ˝ Spencer yells.

˝Don't raise your voice! ˝ Veronica says.

˝I know that Aria makes you think you are a devious homosexual. ˝ Peter says. ˝And I am not going to let her to make this effect on you. Therefore, I do not want you to meet her. ˝ Peter adds.

˝Do not think you can separate us. We love each other! ˝ Spencer says.

˝Spencer, you are not going in the Rosewood High anymore and so you will not live in Rosewood anymore. ˝ Peter says.

˝What do you mean by this, dad? ˝ Spencer asks in desperation.

˝I am saying that you will move to Philadelphia in a boarding school which has strict rules so you will not be able to meet Aria at any circumstance. ˝Peter explains.

˝You cannot do that to me! ˝ Spencer says angrily.

˝I already did. You are going there tomorrow. I am going to take you. ˝ Peter says.

˝And what about my life? What about Emily? Are you going to forbid me to meet her as well? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝Spencer, you know we like Emily… ˝ Veronica says but Spencer interrupts.

˝But she is a lesbian too. ˝ Spencer says.

˝It is her parents' problem but she never tried anything with you. She never wanted to make you gay that is why we let her to be friends with her. ˝ Peter continues.

˝But you are forbidden to meet her too until you realize you are not lesbian. ˝ Veronica says.

˝Realize that I am not lesbian? Are you serious? I know I am lesbian since my early teenager years and I know that nothing will change it. Not even that stupid school where you want to send me! ˝ Spencer says.

˝I strongly suggest you to do not talk to me like that. I am your my mother and he is your father, we both know what is the best for you and we do everything just to protect you. ˝ Veronica says.

Spencer suddenly does not even know what to say. They want to protect her? From what? From being in love? It sounds so stupid.

˝Clearly, we will not let you out for the rest of the day. I suggest you to start packing! Tomorrow we will take you in Philadelphia and you will not need you cell phone so give it to me˝ Veronica adds.

˝It is my cell phone! ˝ Spencer says.

˝Of course it is yours but you will not need it so give it to me, now! ˝ Veronica demands.

Spencer realizes there is nothing she can do anymore so she gives her cell phone to her mother but feels very bad about because that means she cannot call Aria despite she promised her. Hopefully, she will understand.

Spencer's parents leave the room and they are locking the door so Spencer cannot meet anyone. Spencer is still in shock. Will they really send her to a boarding school into Philadelphia? Are they really, her parents are able to do this with her? Just because she is being herself which means gay. But do not they realize she is not just gay, she their daughter who need love and support from her parents. They took her cell phone and her laptop is in the kitchen so they completely cut her from everybody. Is there something she could do or the best thing she can do is to start pack leave? Spencer is out of ideas. She thought about running away through the window but it is too high for her. She would die before she could run away. However, at this moment dying does not sounds so bad but while Aria is alive, Spencer wants to be alive as well.

Spencer is starting to pack but it does not mean she give up on Aria. She never will, she will find a way to meet her and to be with her forever, she will.

At the Fields house, Emily is still in her bed. She just woke up. Her head, lips aching are so much better but her heart is still in pain because she just realize she is in love, in love with Alison Dilaurentis aka Killer legs. Emily smiles to herself. Killer legs is a cool name for Alison because goddamn she has those legs which are worth to die for. But this smile does not change the way Emily feels about love. Love is pain, hurting and disappointment. She will not let to anybody to hurt her. It was painful for the first time when she fell in love. Why would it change now?

Pam stepped into the room with a tray in her hands, which had some food on it.

˝Honey, I brought you lunch. You can eat here just watch out for the sheets, please. I come back soon; I want to have a talk with you. ˝ Pam says and leaves the room.

Emily is eating but she does not have appetite so cannot eat much. She is just waiting for her mom to come back so they can talk. But she does not have a clue what she wants to talk about.

Somebody open her door. Emily thinks it will be her mom but for her surprise, it is Alison Dilaurentis.

˝Ali? What are you doing here? ˝ Emily asks in surprise.

˝Can't I visit a friend? Your mom let me in. I was worried about you, you were not in school. Are you sick? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Not really, I just needed a day off. ˝ Emily answers.

˝What happened to your lip? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Sit down. I tell you. ˝ Emily says.

Alison sits down on Emily's bed waiting for her answer.

˝I had a drunken fight; I think, at least that is what I remember. I felt awful yesterday. ˝ Emily says.

˝Why? ˝ Alison asks.

Could Emily tell Alison her feelings? That she is completely in love with her? That she felt awful because Alison had a date with someone else? She would not even believe her. It is no use to tell her, she would might laugh at her face. Nevertheless, Emily likes that Alison is caring for her? Would they ever have a chance to be together? No. Never think about it. Emily is too hurt but it was not the love what hurt her it was a girl, Hanna Marin but the effect of that still so strong it makes Emily fear. The feelings, especially love scares her.

˝I just had a bad day. Not worth to talk about it. ˝ Emily answers. ˝How was your date with Janet?

˝It was awesome; she took me in an extravagant restaurant. She impressed me. ˝ Alison answers but leaves out that part when she could not think anybody but Emily.

˝That is great. So, are you together now? ˝ Emily asks.

˝We did not make it official by saying it out loud to each other but I think yes. My mom will be happy when she hears it.˝ Alison answers.

˝Do you love her or are just doing it because your mom wants you? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I like Janet a lot and part of me doing it because of my mom but the other part really likes Janet. ˝ Alison answers. ˝By the way, Spencer was not at school today too. Aria said she had to stay home. What do you know? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Spencer absent from school? Are we talking about the same Spencer? She would never miss any classes ever even if she is sick. ˝ Emily answers.

˝Then it is probably something very serious. ˝ Alison says.

˝I might call her to ask what is up with her. ˝ Emily says.

˝It was good to talk to you but I have to go now. ˝ Alison says and before she leaves the room, gives a kiss on Emily's cheek.

Emily is surprised by this but part of her is happy that Alison did that but the other part of her tells her to avoid Alison because if she sees her it will only hurt. It is hard to even know that she had a great date with a girl who is not her.

Aria sat in her room by all herself impatiently waiting for Spencer's call. She promised she would call. Spencer would never lie to her. There is something very wrong about it. Aria has to know exactly what happening with Spencer. Aria thinks Emily has to know what is going on with Spencer, they are best friends. She has to know, so Aria decides to give a visit to Emily.

Back in Emily's room, Emily is still in her bed. She enjoys her lazy day but feels she would need some alcohol to stop her thoughts, to not think about anything, especially about love and Alison Dilaurentis.

Her mom is in her room, probably to talk with Emily.

˝I do not know if you remember or not but you told some things last night. ˝ Pam says.

˝What did I tell you? ˝ Emily asks fearing she might sad something about drugs.

˝You told you are falling in love and it scares you, you even cried about it. ˝ Pam answers.

˝Well, it is true but it is not your business. ˝ Emily says.

˝Yesterday it was. Is it Alison, the girl who you love? ˝ Pam asks.

˝Maybe but the point is that I do not want love her and mostly I do not want get involved in a romantic relationship with her or any other girl. Never. ˝ Emily says.

˝Yesterday I told you but I tell you again love is not something you should be afraid of. I repeat not everybody is Hanna Marin. Give that girl a chance. ˝ Pam says.

˝No. Do not talk about Hanna and I do not want to be in love, ever. And if I wanted to I could not be with Alison since she has a girlfriend. ˝ Emily says in an angry tone.

˝I am sorry Emily but eventually you have to realize you cannot deny your feelings forever. ˝ Pam says.

˝Leave me alone! ˝ Emily says.

˝Fine but think about what I said to you, please. ˝ Pam says and leaves Emily alone in her room.

Emily cannot take it anymore. She does not want to think about it or thinking about anything else. She wants to go out to forget everything and have a great night with Melissa or with an unknown girl.

She starts to dress and wants to leave the house but Aria makes appearance at her doorstep.

˝Aria! What are you doing here? ˝ Emily asks surprised. She thought Aria is at Spencer's that is why she does not answer her calls.

˝We have some problems. ˝ Aria says and pulls Emily with her into the streets.

˝What problems? And where are we going? ˝ Emily asks.

˝To Spencer's and the problem is Spencer told her parents about us and they did not react very well. They locked Spencer in her room and does not let out so she can meet me and she promised me to call me and she did not so I am worried. You have to help me. ˝ Aria explains.

Emily was surprised by all of this. She never thought Spencer's parents are capable of doing something like this with their own daughter.

˝You can count on me, Aria. ˝ Emily says.

˝Thank you. ˝ Aria says.

Soon they are in front of the Hastings house.

˝I do not think they would be happy to see me. It is better if you go alone. ˝ Aria says as she stays behind so Spencer's cannot see she is here.

Emily is at the Hastings doorstep knocking impatiently until Veronica opens the door.

˝Hi Emily. ˝ Veronica says

˝Hi Mrs. Hastings! Can I talk to Spencer? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I do not think so. She is in a very bad state now but I do everything to make her feel better that is why she leaves the town in the morning. ˝ Veronica says.

˝What? ˝ Emily cannot believe what she hears. ˝Where does she will go? ˝ Emily asks.

˝In Philadelphia to a boarding school where Aria cannot infect her mind with those stupid things. To be honest, I always thought you will the one who will confuse her mind with things like being homosexual but you never did. You always were a good friend for her and I am very thankful for this but I am afraid you will not see her until she realizes what Aria said to her was all lie, so bye Emily. ˝ Veronica says and closes the door.

Emily still stands on the doorstep and she feels she is the one who is confused by all these things what Veronica said. She never knew they think about homosexuality like this. They were always okay with her. Never made her feel like they did not. Will they really Spencer away? They are really having some giant problems.

Emily started to walk back to Aria and she told her everything about what Spencer's parents planning.

˝Emily, we cannot let this happen. Do something! ˝ Aria says crying.

Emily hugged the crying Aria to comfort but really she would want cry about this as well. They want to tear her away from her best friend. She wishes she would know what could stop Spencer's parents doing this when an idea clicks in her mind. She could talk about Melissa about this. She may be able to help.

˝Aria, I think I should talk to Melissa. She may be able to help us. ˝ Emily says to the still crying Aria.

˝Do you think she will help? ˝ Aria asks.

˝I hope so. ˝ Emily says. ˝It is better if I go now. ˝ Emily says.

˝I will go with you. ˝ Aria says.

˝No. You do not have to. Go home and try to calm down, drink a tea and sleep. You need this. ˝ Emily says.

˝How could I when Spencer is suffering and so do I? ˝ Aria says.

˝There is not much we can do at this point. I try to talk to Melissa but I can do it alone you do not have to be there. I will call you. ˝ Emily says and starts her way to Melissa's house.

Aria goes home but cannot sleep instead she cries out all of her tears.

Emily knocks at Melissa's door. She opens it for her, lets her in, and attacks Emily's lips with hers.

˝You are lucky. Ian just left. ˝ Melissa says and kisses Emily again.

Emily likes the kisses of Melissa very much but now she did not come for this so she gently pulls away.

˝Melissa, do you know about what your parents are doing with Spencer? ˝ Emily asks.

˝No. ˝ Melissa says.

Emily tells her everything and even Melissa barely can believe it.

˝Look Emily, I talk to parents and I see what I can do but I do not promise anything. ˝ Melissa says.

˝Thanks. ˝ Emily says and Melissa kisses her neck.

˝No. Melissa, I am a way too worried about Spencer. ˝ Emily says.

˝That is why you need relax. Just lie down on the couch let me make you feel good. ˝ Melissa says as she gently pushes Emily on the couch and starts to kiss every inch of her body.

˝It is urgent to talk to your parents. ˝ Emily says.

˝Shhh! I said relax now! ˝ Melissa says.

Emily does not mind but it would be better if she would drunk then she would not think about Alison while having sex with Melissa because she wishes Alison would the one who she is having sex now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! :)**

**I am back with a brand new chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Tell me your opinions please! (Thanks)**

**I can tell you that in later chapter there will be Hanna Marin! :)**

**English is not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Emily was buttoning up her jeans while Melissa was kissing her neck. Emily would be up for things like that any day, especially now because she wanted her mind to not focus on Alison but she knew there are more important things now than banging girls. That is why she wanted to stop Melissa after she went down on her but Melissa did not seem she was ready to stop. Melissa's kisses and bites felt very good and she was hundred percent sure she will leave a hickey.<p>

˝Melissa please, stop. ˝ Emily says in a groan.

Melissa does not seem to stop instead she pull Emily's shirt up and touches and kisses Emily's abs. It feels great for Emily and her breathing becomes hectic but she knows that somehow she has to stop Melissa. It is about her best friend, Spencer and Aria too.

Emily realized that saying to stop would not help so instead she pushes off Melissa not so gently. Finally, Emily can think again without any distraction. However, Melissa does not seem to like to idea to stop here so she tries to kiss Emily again but Emily pull away.

˝We do not have time for that now. Your parents are sending away Spencer. Do something now, please! ˝ Emily says.

˝Fine, I go over now and talk to them. ˝ Melissa says.

˝Thanks! ˝ Emily says.

˝But next time when I call you, you will be here in no time to return me the favour. ˝ Melissa says.

˝Of course. ˝ Emily says.

Melissa fixes her hair and makeup and then drives to her parents' home while Emily is calling Aria outside of Melissa's house.

˝Finally, you called. I thought you forget. ˝ Aria says.

˝Melissa is talking to them but I do not know what will be the result of the talking but let's hope for the best. ˝ Emily says.

˝Would you come over? ˝ Aria asks.

Emily cannot believe Aria wants her to go to her house but in this situation, it seems okay.

˝I will be there soon. ˝ Emily says and she hurries to Aria.

Meanwhile, Melissa is talking to Peter and Veronica in the living room.

˝But being gay is not sin. ˝ Melissa says to her parents.

˝It is in front of our eyes. ˝ Peter says.

˝Being in love is not sin. ˝ Melissa says back to her parents.

˝Spencer is not in love. Just that girl brainwashed her so she does not have a clue what is going on with her. ˝ Veronica says. ˝But in that school she will be separated from that girl and Spencer will realize everything that girl said to her is just lie. ˝ Veronica adds.

˝But what if they really love each other? ˝ Melissa asks and realizes it is really a serious situation now.

˝Do not talk nonsense. Spencer is not gay. ˝ Peter says but it does not really give answer to Melissa's question.

Melissa feels a bit happy that she never told her parents that she is bisexual. They would probably do the same thing to her as they are doing it now with Spencer.

˝What if she is? ˝ Melissa asks.

˝It is impossible. It cannot happen in our family. It would be a shame. ˝ Veronica says.

˝A shame? ˝ Melissa asks back slightly angrily. ˝I think what you are doing with Spencer is shame for both of you. ˝

˝So would you let her to act so devious? ˝ Peter asks in disbelief. He never thought Melissa would be against them in topic like that.

˝I would let her to be happy. ˝ Melissa says.

Melissa realizes that there is no use to talk to her parents because they are very stubborn and never would listen to her. Maybe they will send Spencer away but she promises herself she will help on her.

˝It is better if I go. ˝ Melissa says. She is tired of listening what things her parents are saying.

˝I agree. ˝ Peter says and feels very disappointed in Melissa because she does not support them.

Emily arrives at Aria's house. She knocks on the door and very soon, Aria opens it. She was probably waiting for her to arrive. Aria lets Emily in and brings her to the living room.

˝Do you think Melissa can help us? ˝ Aria asks.

˝I hope so. She said she would. ˝ Emily says.

Aria realizes hickeys on Emily's neck and she is pretty sure she did not have it before. She cannot believe, Spencer is in trouble and Emily just goes and fuck some girl. Of course, it last so long to her to talk with Melissa because she had sex with a girl before.

˝I see you had fun. ˝ Aria says out of nowhere.

Emily looks at her not sure what Aria is talking about.

˝Emily, do not look at me as if you do not know what is up. ˝ Aria says.

˝But I really do not know what is up. ˝ Emily says.

˝I can see your hickeys all over your hickey, which was not there before. It means that you were with a girl, which is okay. You do what you want with girls but there is no time to waste, understand? It is about Spencer and you go fuck some girl and doing what we agreed on. Why kind of friend are you? Does your own selfish needs are more important that your best friend? ˝ Aria asks angrily.

˝I was not with anybody. I went straight to Melissa. I promise, I want this thing to be solved as soon as possible. ˝ Emily says.

˝I do not even know why I called you over anymore. ˝ Aria says and bursts out in tears and Emily hugs her immediately.

This is very hard for Aria. She had a terrible relationship with a girl, who cheated on her, then she had to move and fell in love, it would be fine but that part when they want to take her lover from her is the worst.

Emily caresses Aria's hair and comforts her. She does not really like Aria too much but she is Spencer's girlfriend so that is the least she can do for her. Aria is still crying in Emily's arms when somebody calls Emily.

˝Who is it? Is that Melissa? ˝ Aria asks.

˝It is Melissa. ˝ Emily answers.

˝Then pick it up now. ˝ Aria says.

Emily answers to Melissa's call.

˝Hi! Could you convince you parents about Spencer? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Unfortunately no but I will help her. I do not know how yet but I will. ˝ Melissa says.

˝So, will they send away Spencer tomorrow and we can do anything to stop it? ˝ Emily asks but still hopes there is something she could do.

˝No, I am sorry. ˝ Melissa says and ends the call.

˝Melissa could not do anything to convince them. I am sorry. Tomorrow they will send Spencer away in Philadelphia to that school but Melissa said she would definitely do something to help Spencer. ˝ Emily says.

˝I cannot believe it. Why is it happens to us? I love her. ˝ Aria says still in tears.

˝And she loves you too and I will find the way for you and her to meet. ˝ Emily says and hugs Aria again and Emily starts to cry as well.

Spencer is in her room. She had already packed everything. She heard her parents and Melissa talking and realized nobody can convince their parents that they are wrong. Spencer decided she would not try convincing them anymore too. It is unnecessary; they would not listen to her or anybody else at all. She just wished she could talk to Aria again, to tell her she loves her so much, with her whole heart and this feeling will never pass away.

Spencer hopes that the school would not be so bad after all. Of course, it would be bad. It would bad anywhere where she is not with Aria and Emily. She will miss them like crazy. Spencer wonders Emily even knows what is going on with her. Probably not, she could be having sex with a girl in that moment while she is completely drunk. It sounds like Emily. Spencer smiles while thinks about Emily, the best friend who anyone could wish for. There is Alison. She does not know her very well but she seems a kind girl. She just hopes she does not give in to Emily, at least not so easily. Emily needs to realize that she cannot play with girls like dolls. She hopes she will see them soon.

Spencer is tired from all that crying, thinking, and arguing with her parents and soon she closes her eyes and falls asleep in her bed.

Aria still bitterly cries in Emily's arms. However, after a half hour of crying she cannot more because crying and worrying all day is tiring she falls asleep in Emily's arms. Emily is quite tired and sleepy herself so she takes Aria to her bedroom, she assumes she takes her to the right bedroom and tucks her in and leaves the house in silence.

Emily gets home soon too, feeling like she could fall asleep standing so, she immediately goes to her room, changes in pyjamas and lies down on her bed. Her mom comes in her room and sits by her bed.

˝Mom, what do you want? ˝ Emily asks in silence.

˝Just wanted to know where you have been. ˝ Pam says.

˝At Aria's, she feels sad about Spencer. ˝ Emily says

˝Why? ˝ Pam asks.

˝I do not want to talk about it now, mom but I will tell you in the morning. ˝ Emily says tiredly and she drifts to sleep.

Emily is really tired. It was a rough day. She would have never thought a day like this would come. A day with full of sadness, tears, hurt and pain.

Pam kisses the head of Emily and leaves a room and Emily to sleep in peace.

The other day Spencer wakes up and knows it is the day when she will leave Rosewood and her friends and her lover, Aria. Spencer hears knock on her door and hears her mother saying that she should be ready in half an hour. It kills Spencer she can do anything to change her parents minds. Spencer goes to have a shower then dresses up waiting for the call when she has to leave. She sits on her bed, her legs are at her chests with a sad and hurtful face. She wishes her parents would come in a tell her it was some kind of prank and they do not want to send her away anywhere. Also, she imagines her parents coming into her room saying that their do not care she is gay because she is their daughter and they love her no matter what. But all of these just empty wishes and imagination, does not worth anything. It will not help on her.

What will happen with her and Aria's relationship? Spencer wonders when she will see Aria, Emily and Alison again. She will miss them, she already misses them.

Aria wakes up remembering she fell asleep while she was crying in the arms of Emily. Probably she took her to her room. Aria jumps out of her bed as soon as possible to clean herself up and to dress up then she starts her way to the Hastings house. It could be her last chance to see Spencer again.

Emily is already awake and tells her mother what Spencer's parents are doing to her. Even Pam cannot believe her ears. She has a gay daughter and it was hard to accept but she would never thought about sending her only daughter away. It sound so cruel, no, it just not sound cruel, it is cruel.

˝Mom, cannot you do something to stop them? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I do not think so, honey. It is their family stuff. ˝ Pam answers.

˝But it is unfair what they are doing with Spencer. ˝ Emily says.

˝Life is unfair sometimes. ˝ Pam says.

˝Better if I go now I will be late for school. ˝ Emily says

˝Fine. ˝ Pam says.

Emily decides to visit the Hastings house before she goes to school; maybe they will let her to see Spencer before they send her away. They send her best friend away. Is that really happening?

Aria and Emily meet the way to the Hastings house and they go together.

˝Do you want to see her too? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I cannot let her go away without a hug. ˝ Aria answers.

˝But probably they will not let us to see her. ˝ Emily says.

˝For me it is better to see her from the distance than not see her at all. ˝ Aria says.

˝Did you tell your parents about it? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Not yet but probably I will. They will realize something is not right with me. ˝ Aria says.

˝We are here. ˝ Emily says and they both stop in the street. ˝Should I knock or something? ˝ Emily asks.

˝You can try but there is no way that they will let me in. ˝ Aria answers.

˝What if we just wait here until they come outside? ˝ Emily asks.

˝That is what I plan to do. ˝ Aria answers.

Peter let Spencer out of her room because in five minutes they have to start going. Peter touches Spencer's chin.

˝Spence, we are doing what is the best for you. ˝ Peter says.

Spencer nods but in her heart and mind are anger and disgust towards her parents.

˝Let's go. ˝ Peter says and takes Spencer's bag in his hands.

Spencer, Veronica and Peter leave the house and the moment Spencer catches the sight of Aria and Emily she runs there to hug them and gives a peck on Aria's lips. Spencer is so glad that her they showed up.

Aria and Emily hugs Spencer back tightly. It feels like they did not see her for years however it was only one day.

However, these moments of happiness does not last for too long. As Peter sees what Spencer is doing he goes after her and grabs her arms and takes her to the car but Spencer makes it harder for him because she fight against his grab.

˝Aria, I love you! ˝ Spencer yells to Aria.

˝I love you too! ˝ Aria says.

As Peter ripped Spencer away from them, Aria leans to Emily crying.

˝Emily, take care of her! ˝ Spencer yells to Emily.

Emily does not have the power to answers back instead she nods.

Emily and Aria watches how Spencer is forced into the car and they see the car as it goes further and further.

Aria feels so weak she cannot stand on her legs anymore. She is on her knees hysterically crying as Emily tries to comfort her. However, she feels terribly too.

Spencer turns around in the car, sees Aria crying because of her, and feels horrible. She wishes somehow she could stay and be with the love of her life.

Alison is at the school at her locker. She waits for Aria, Emily and Spence to show up but nobody comes just Janet.

˝Hi Ali! ˝ Janet says as she greets Alison with a kiss on her lips.

˝Hi Janet! ˝ Ali says but she would so much happier if Janet would not show up at her locker.

˝Would you go out on a date with me again tomorrow? ˝ Janet asks.

˝Sounds great! ˝ Alison says.

˝Cool. I am happy you said yes because I really like you but I have to go now to class. You should go too. ˝ Janet says and kisses Alison's cheek then goes in one of the classrooms.

Alison waits a bit but nobody shows up, nobody she wants to see so she goes to her class.

Later Aria and Emily shows up at the school. Both looking sad and having red puffy eyes from the crying. Alison realizes something is not right with them so she goes to them to talk.

˝Hey guys! What happened? ˝ Alison asks looking at Emily's hickey.

She feels extremely jealous about that someone other than her touched Emily. However, she does not have the right to be jealous or complain about it because she is just a kind of friend with Emily.

˝They sent her away. ˝ Aria answers and starts to cry again.

˝Who sent away who? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Spencer's parents sent away Spencer because she told them she is lesbian and with Aria. ˝ Emily answers in silence. ˝They took her away this morning. We have seen it. ˝ Emily adds.

˝Oh my god! But why they did this? ˝ Alison asks.

˝They do not want a gay daughter. They think sending her away in a boarding school will make her straight. ˝ Emily answers.

˝I cannot believe this. And why did not you tell me this? ˝ Alison asks.

˝There was too much going on, we forgot, sorry ˝ Emily answers while Aria is still crying.

˝It is okay. I understand. ˝ Alison says. ˝Aria, you should go home. ˝ Alison says to Aria.

˝Alison is right; you should go home to calm down. ˝ Emily says.

Aria nods.

˝Do you want me to take you home? ˝ Emily asks.

˝No. I can go alone. ˝ Aria answers.

˝Are you sure? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Yes. ˝ Aria answers as she turns around and leaves the school.

˝Poor girl. ˝ Alison says.

˝Both she and Spencer are suffering very much now. ˝ Emily says.

˝What about you? How do you feel? ˝ Alison asks.

˝It does not matter. I am not the one whose parents taking away the lover of mine. ˝ Emily says.

˝It matters, it matter for Aria, Spencer and even for me. ˝ Alison says.

˝It should not. ˝ Emily says as she heads to the class leaving Alison alone.

Spencer arrived at the school with her parents after a half and an hour driving. On the way to here, she was silent just like her parents. Spencer did not want to talk to them anymore. It hurts for her that her own parents do not understand and accept. How could sending her away cut her feelings for Aria? It is impossible, what her parents are thinking is impossible. They went inside the school and went to the principal, Mrs. Robertson. She stood up and shook hands with the parents.

˝Is this Spencer, our newest student? ˝ Mrs. Robertson asks.

˝She is. ˝ Peter answers.

˝Welcome in our school! ˝ Mrs. Robertson says with a smile on her face. ˝I find you someone to show around, a moment please. ˝ Mrs. Robertson adds and goes to the hallway for a student who can show Spencer her room and the whole building. Spencer goes with the girl who will show her around.

Peter and Veronica stay in the room of the principal.

˝I want to tell you again that she can only meet me and my wife. If anybody comes here with intention of talking to Spencer, do not let it. Also, do not let Spencer go away from this building, never. ˝ Peter explains.

˝I understand but can I ask why that is. ˝ Mrs. Robertson says.

˝She thinks she is gay, she has a girlfriend, and we hope the distance will change Spencer mind and realizes that she is not gay. ˝ Peter answers.

˝I completely agree with you. I will do anything for Spencer. She will leave this place after graduation like a normal girl. ˝ Mrs. Robertson says.

˝Thank you. ˝ Veronica says.

˝Goodbye. ˝ Peter says.

˝Goodbye. ˝ Mrs. Robertson says.

Veronica and Peter are walking out of the school building.

˝Are we doing the right thing? ˝ Veronica asks.

˝Of course, only what is the best for Spencer. ˝ Peter says as they get in the car and starts the engines.

Spencer is in the boarding school and the girl, Esther is showing her the school. The girl talks about every room very much but Spencer barely listens. She always remembers the picture of the crying Aria while she leaves. It was so heartbreaking. It should not be like this. They do not deserve this however, this is what they got.

After school, Emily and Alison are talking with each other. However, Emily does not really want to be near Alison because of her feelings towards her. If she spends time with her they will not pass away, they will be only stronger but not this is the most important thing now.

˝I visit Aria and try to comfort her. ˝ Alison says. ˝Don't you want to come with me? ˝ Alison asks.

˝No but tell Aria I will do anything for her and Spencer. They will soon meet; I am not going to let them suffer. They need each other and I am going to take care that they will meet soon. ˝ Emily says with determination.

In these moment when Emily shows how much their friend matters to her Alison falls in love with her more. This is the real Emily, not the Emily who fucks any girl, not the one who pretended to be to get Alison. The real Emily who cares about her friends will do anything for them.

Alison goes to visit Aria and leaves Emily alone. Emily decides she is going to give a visit to Melissa but they will be only talking.

Emily knock on the door and Ian opens it.

˝Hi Emily! ˝ Ian says and lets Emily in. ˝I heard what happened with Spencer. I feel very sorry for her. ˝ Ian says.

˝Hi, is Melissa here? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Yes, she in the living room. She feels terrible too about what happened. ˝ Ian says.

Ian and Emily both go in the living.

˝Hi Emily, did they already take away Spencer, right? ˝ Melissa asks.

˝Yes, in the morning. ˝ Emily answers.

˝And I could not do anything about it. ˝ Melissa says as a tear rolls down on her cheek.

˝I have an idea. ˝ Ian says.

˝What kind of idea? ˝ Emily asks.

Emily and Melissa listen while Ian is telling his idea.

˝I think Melissa and me should take away Spencer from Peter and Veronica and adopt her and she would stay with us. ˝ Ian explains.

˝But how do you want to take Spencer away from my parents? ˝ Melissa asks.

˝We should meet a lawyer and tell everything. I think locking your daughter in her room for days is barely legal. ˝ Ian says.

˝You are right. ˝ Melissa says happily because this idea seems great.

Emily is happy about the idea too. It would be really cool if Spencer would come back to Rosewood. However, Emily feels guilty in the moment because when she is having sex with Melissa it is Ian who Melissa cheats on with her. It makes her feel sick that she is able to do this to someone so she says goodbye to them and leaves the house.

Alison is in Aria's room.

˝I wonder when can I see Spencer again. ˝ Aria says.

˝Look, Emily said she would do anything for you and Spencer. She will help you and there is Spencer's sister. She would help you two as well. There is still hope. ˝ Alison says.

Later, Emily joins to Alison and Aria. She does not want to tell Ian and Melissa's idea yet because if they do not succeed it will may break Aria into more pieces. Emily and Alison stay in Aria's bedroom until she falls asleep and then they leave the house together.

˝Do you want to hang out with me? ˝ Alison asks.

The question of Alison surprised Emily and she does not know what to say. She would gladly say yes but then she would act out of her plan, which is to keep distance from Alison so, her feelings towards her passes away.

˝I cannot today, sorry. ˝ Emily says. ˝Bye. ˝ Emily adds and goes home.

Alison cannot believe Emily rejected her. Wasn't Emily the one who wanted to seduce her at the first place and now she rejects her? What happened? Is she not attractive enough for Emily? It seems Emily does not even want sleep with Alison anymore. What could change? Alison's feelings for Emily obviously changed. She is in love with Emily now. But there is no way Emily would love back Alison, at least that is what Alison is thinking. Also, there is Janet for Alison now. They already had one date and tomorrow they will have another one. Alison has to concrete on Janet and not on the feelings she has for Emily because she will never return her feelings.

Emily went home talked with her mom about Spencer but then she went upstairs to her room and lit a joint to calm down and she was thinking about how she could take Aria to Spencer. The school is in Philadelphia. She could drive there Aria but somehow Emily should escape Spencer from that school. But how? After Emily was done with her joint, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**It is a shorter chapter now guys but I hope you will like it. **

**Enjoy the brand new chapter!**

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise there will be more Hanna. Now it was very little but I am so excited to tell her story in the later chapters.**

**Share your thoughts, opinions with me even if it is positive or negative. I appreciate both!**

**English is not my native language she it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

**Have a wonderful relaxing weekend and week! :)**

* * *

><p>Spencer wakes up in a strange bed in strange room with a strange roommate. She slowly opens her eyes and sees the sunshine coming through the windows. She remembers how terrible the yesterday was. Her parents completely cut her from her friends and her lover, Aria. They succeed but they never will completely succeed because there is no way Spencer would fall out of love with Aria. She will always lover her and nothing can change, not even this stupid school where she cannot phone anyone or have visitors except her parents. But they are the last persons who she wants to see. She wonders how Emily is handling that she is away now and that she supports Aria even if they do not really like each other.<p>

Spencer gets ready for the first class in the school. Esther, her roommate is helping Spencer to find her classes, but the only problem with her that she talks too much. Spencer's head is aching from her talking about everything too much even about the most pointless things. At least Spencer does not have told about herself. She does not want to talk to anybody in this school; also, she does not plan to make friends in this place.

She goes to class after class without a word. She tries to not look at anybody, just tries to survive the day without talking to anybody. All the teacher are scary. Every one of them is looking at Spencer like a spreading virus. Probably, her parents made sure everyone she is gay in this homophobe school where even the most of the students looking at her like a disease except Esther, she seems very happy she has a roommate who listens her. How the students know about her being gay? Do the teachers tell them? Is it that important to make sure everyone know she is gay. Spencer hates being in this atmosphere, she feels like an outsider.

When Emily wakes up, she still can smell the joint from last night so she opens the window and wonders how her mother never realized that she is smoking weed. Also, she is herself smells like weed so she hits the shower to wash this smell from herself. She goes upstairs and out of the door as soon as it is possible. Firstly, she does not feel hungry however, she does not even remembers when was the last time when she ate a proper meal. Secondly, she avoids her mom, simply because when she was last time talking to her she told too much for example her falling in love again. Emily goes instead to Aria to make sure she is okay. The absence of Spencer is hard for both but Aria seem a weaker soul who needs Emily to be with her and tell her that everything is okay. Emily sent a message to Aria that she is coming over so Aria had the time to get ready. Therefore, when Emily arrived they could go to straight to the school.

Aria's eyes still red from the crying but she does not want to miss school. Also, she hopes school could keep her mind off Spencer at least for a few hours but it does not seem to work. Every thought of her is about Spencer.

At the lunch table, sit Aria and Emily. Both of them barely eat anything. Emily thinks it is the perfect time to tell Aria about her plan, about her half-ready plan but still about her plan.

˝I think we should give a visit to Spencer. ˝ Emily says.

˝What do you mean? ˝ Aria asks.

˝After school I will drive you in Philadelphia. We will find that school where Spencer is and I will make it happen that you two meet. ˝ Emily says in confidence.

˝How do you plan to make it happen? ˝ Aria asks.

˝I do not know yet but I will figure out something when we get there, I promise. ˝ Emily says.

˝It is impossible that you could make it happen but it is better than sitting at home crying and waiting for some wonder to happen so I will go with you. ˝ Aria says.

˝Wonderful. You and Spencer are the greatest persons who I know I will not let you two to suffer. ˝ Emily says.

˝I am starting to realize why Spencer likes you so much. You are that kind of friend that everybody is just wishing to have. You are the best. ˝ Aria says.

It is a real recognition from Aria. Emily would never think that words will leave Aria's mouth but she is glad she hears that.

Alison joins them and they both not talking when Alison sits down.

˝Why are you in silence? Were you talking about a secret or what? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Can we tell her about it? ˝ Aria asks Emily.

˝Of course, she is on the same page as we. ˝ Emily says.

˝So what were you talking about? ˝ Alison asks in curiosity.

˝Emily takes me to Philadelphia after school so we can visit Spencer. ˝ Aria answers.

˝Do you think they will let you visit her? ˝ Alison asks.

˝No but here is this troublemaker who will solve this problem. ˝ Aria says pointing at Emily.

˝Can I come? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Fine with me. ˝ Aria says and Emily nods.

Emily is not amazed by the fact that Alison comes. If she spend more time with her she will fall in love with her more and more and not it is the plan. However, she does not want to hurt Alison's feelings so she lets her come with them.

˝We will meet outside of the school. ˝ Aria adds.

Later they Aria and Alison are in front of the school waiting for only Emily. They are eagerly waiting for Emily to come. Aria and Alison are kind of excited and worried about this plan. What will Emily do if they are there because it is a hundred percent that nobody will let them in. Are they going to break in that school or what? However, Aria would be able to do anything if it is about Spencer.

˝Hey guys! ˝ Emily says coming towards them. ˝Ready to go? ˝

˝Hi! ˝ Alison says.

˝Can we already go? ˝ Aria asks impatiently.

˝Let's get in my car. ˝ Emily says.

The three of them get in the car, Emily is at the driving seat, Aria is at the passenger seat and Alison is at the backseat. Emily starts the car and the three of them start their way to Philadelphia. After fifteen minutes, Aria is the first one who speaks.

˝Do you know where you go? ˝ Aria asks Emily.

˝Of course I know where Philadelphia is. ˝ Emily says a little bit offended because Aria does not trust her.

˝So, what is your plan? How will we get in there or let Spencer out? ˝ Aria speaks again.

˝Trust me, I have a few ideas. ˝ Emily says.

˝Is it illegal? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Maybe the school will not happy about what I plan. ˝ Emily says.

˝Why don't you tell us? ˝ Aria asks.

˝I have to see the building first. ˝ Emily says.

˝I am already worrying about you, Em. ˝ Alison says.

˝Don't need to but thanks˝ Emily says.

Rest of the drive they were all in silence but Aria and Alison wondering what could Emily find out to help Aria and Spencer.

Emily easily could find the boarding school in Philadelphia since there was only one. She parked the car from a few meters from the building and they all got out from the car.

˝So, Emily! You are seeing the building now. What will you do? ˝ Aria asks.

˝The windows are low I could climb in and push the fire alarm and help Spencer out. ˝ Emily says in confidence.

˝How will you find Spencer? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Look, there will be chaos. Nobody would see me but if Spencer is there, you can be completely sure that I will find her. ˝ Emily says.

˝How do you want open the window? ˝ Alison asks. ˝It is only can be opened from inside. ˝ Alison adds.

˝I solve it. I just need a big rock so I can break it. ˝ Emily says.

˝What if they have an alarm system and police will catch you? ˝ Alison asks.

˝If there is an alarm system it is only good for us, so there will be much bigger panic so it taking out Spencer will easier and it is closed out that the police will catch me, I am a way too fast. ˝ Emily says.

˝No, you are a way too stupid. ˝ Aria says.

˝Don't you want Spencer out? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Of course I want her out. ˝ Aria says.

˝And what will do you about it? Begging for her parents to let you see her or you help me. ˝ Emily says.

˝I help you. ˝ Aria says.

˝That is what I hoped for. ˝ Emily says. ˝Guys, it is too early, we should wait until it gets darker. ˝ Emily says.

˝And what are we doing until it gets darker? ˝ Alison asks.

˝We should back to the car. ˝ Emily says.

They are getting back to car and waiting.

˝I feel like a criminal. ˝ Alison says.

˝Not you are the criminal here, Ali. ˝ Aria says. ˝The criminal is Emily; the most messed girl who I ever met but also she has the biggest heart. ˝ Aria says

Emily blushes and Alison smiles at her.

˝What will we do after Spencer is with us? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Get away as soon as possible. ˝ Emily answers.

˝But where? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Not in Rosewood. We are going to spend the night somewhere else, maybe in a cheap motel. ˝ Emily says. ˝Then you stay away from Rosewood until Melissa and Ian take Spencer away from her parents. ˝ Emily adds.

˝What are you talking about? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Melissa said she will help, so she will but I don't know how much time it takes so that is why I help Spencer and you so you two can be together. ˝ Emily says.

˝What about me? ˝ Alison asks.

˝You are definitely not going to spend the night at home but tomorrow we are going back to Rosewood. ˝ Emily says.

˝And what should I say to my parents? Where was I? ˝ Alison asks nervously.

˝I do not know, find out something like you were with Janet but why do I have think instead of you, you were the one who wanted to come. ˝ Emily says.

It click Aria's mind that her parents also does not have a clue where she is. In normal situation she would tell them but now it is an emergency bit later in the morning she will text them.

˝I did not know then that our mission would be this long. ˝ Alison says. ˝But it is fine. ˝

Alison's phone is constantly vibrating because Janet calls and sends her text messages because for tonight they have a date. Alison completely forgets about it but she does not want to talk to her now so she turns her phone off.

Emily is looking at the window of her car and waits for the complete dark so nobody will saw them. She is looking out the window, watching the buildings but suddenly she sees a familiar blonde haired girl in the distance but the girl quickly walks away from Emily's eyesight. Emily is thinking hard. Could it be Hanna? She totally looked like her. Is Hanna in Philadelphia now? Emily has to find it out but now the first thing on her list is Spencer.

˝Emily, I think we waited enough. ˝ Aria says.

˝You are right. It is show time. ˝ Emily says as they get out of their car.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**I uploaded the new chapter I hope you will like it, there is some sexy scenes in it, please tell me you liked it or not.**

**Please share your opinions about story with me regardless it is positive or negative! :)**

**And thank you so much for reviews! :D**

**English is not my native language so it's possible that I there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>The sun already set, the sky is dark but stars shining on it. That night Emily, Aria and Alison had a plan and they are about to start it for their friend, Spencer. Emily told the girls to stay in the car so when she is back with Spencer they can drive away as quick as possible. Emily went back to the school and Aria sat on the driver seat. Emily took one big rock in her hands and she aimed the window in front of her.<p>

Spencer is at her room with her roommate, Esther. It seemed like Spencer was reading but in reality she was just thinking, in a place like this that is the only thing they cannot take away from you, your thoughts. Spencer had enough of them and the people here in this building cannot change her view about her sexuality or personality.

Emily throw the rock to window which broke into many pieces and of course the alarm started to beep, the sound of it was ear throbbing. Emily does not have time to waste so she climbed into the school through the broken window but she had to be very careful not to cut herself with glass. However, she still managed to cut her arm accidentally but she did not care about her pain so she ignored her own pain. As she got in she could see nothing in the dark so she took her phone and the used the light of it. She soon found the fire alarm. She pushed it and that was the time when the real madness started. The lights turned on and people came from every room panicking. They all wanted to be out as soon as possible so they did not even notice Emily standing there.

Spencer was in her room and heard the first alarm.

˝What is it? ˝ Spencer asks Esther.

˝I think it is sound of the alarm. Maybe someone broke in. We should stay here until the principal tells otherwise. ˝ Esther answers.

Spencer got scared but did not want to show it. Someone breaking into a school, it does not make much sense since there not expensive things here to stole. After a few seconds, Esther and Spencer heard the sound of another alarm.

˝What is going on here? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝It is probably the fire alarm. Let's go out! ˝ Esther says.

On their way to downstairs they realize that everybody is in panic, however they do not see fire and smoke anywhere. The principal talks in the speaker. She wants everybody to stay calmness but it seems nobody listens to it. Spencer loses the sight of Esther in the crowd but as she goes down on the stairs, she sees a very familiar face. How could she be here?

Emily waits for Spencer to show and tries to avoid the panicked crowed. Once she sees Spencer, she is very glad. She shows Spencer to come. Spencer runs to her.

˝What are you doing here? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝Later, later. ˝ Emily says and takes Spencer hands in hers. ˝We have to run. ˝

Emily runs from the building as quick as she can with Spencer. They can see the police and fire-fighters are already there.

Spencer does not really understand what is happening but still runs with Emily.

Emily stops at her car and opens the door of the backseat and she and Spencer get in.

˝Let's go! ˝ Emily yells to Aria who starts the engines of the car instantly.

Emily and Spencer taking deep breath sweating, especially Emily. She told the girl she would make it easily, however, she was worried about her plan but now that she is in the car with Spencer, she thinks it is totally worth it.

˝Where are we going now? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I do not have a clue. I just drive out of Philadelphia. ˝ Aria answers.

˝Guy, tell me what is happening! ˝ Spencer demands.

˝We just helped you to get out of that place. ˝ Emily says.

˝Were you the one who turned on those alarms to cause panic so you could take me out? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝Exactly. ˝ Emily says.

˝You are great, taking all those risks to get me out, they could have caught you. ˝ Spencer says. ˝You troublemaker, you are the best. ˝ Spencer says to Emily.

˝It was a pleasure to help you and Aria. ˝ Emily says.

Spencer looks at Aria who is driving, she hopes they will stop soon so she can tell her how much she loves her and kiss her because she missed her like crazy. Aria feels the same; she hopes the find a place where they can stop and she can see touch and kiss Spencer again.

Alison is sitting in the passenger seat, she saw Emily running to the car, she found it very sexy, and now she is slightly turned on by this. Also, Emily's face was drenched in sweat and it made her a lot more sexier. Not even talking about the kindness and braveness in Emily, which really made Alison attract to Emily.

˝Look, there is a motel. We could stop here. ˝ Alison says as she is pointing towards the motel.

˝We are enough far from Philadelphia, so fine. Let's stop here. ˝ Emily says.

Aria stops the engines of the car and they all getting out of the car when it is starts raining. They all go in to the motel, not wanting to be all wet from the rain.

˝Good evening, can I help you? ˝ a woman asks from them, probably the owner of the motel.

˝Actually yes, we would like to rent two rooms. ˝ Emily says.

Aria pulled Emily to talk to her.

˝Why two rooms? ˝ Aria asks. ˝We have barely money for one room. ˝

˝I thought you and Spencer want some privacy. ˝ Emily says.

˝Well... you are kind of right. ˝ Aria says. ˝But rent the cheapest ones. ˝ Aria commands.

˝Fine. ˝ Emily says.

They let Emily talk to the woman and she rents the two cheapest rooms.

The lady shows them the rooms then leaves them.

Emily knew she made a dumb move when she decided she will be alone in a room with Alison all night but she felt she has to do this for Aria and Spencer.

The weather became worse, now it is even lighting and thundering.

Aria and Spencer went to their room, it had only one bed for one person but they did not care about this. Now the most important thing is that they are together.

˝I missed you so much. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Me too. ˝ Aria says and pulls Spencer a kiss.

˝I love you. ˝ Spencer says between the kisses. ˝I am sorry for the pain I caused you. ˝ Spencer says

Aria pulls away from Spencer.

˝Spence, you do not have anything to be sorry for. Your parents should beg for your forgiveness, I love you too˝ Aria says, and she starts kissing Spencer again.

It soon becomes a heated kiss, tongues are fighting for dominance, Aria's hand touching Spencer's bare stomach as she brings her hand under Spencer's T-shirt. Spencer loves the touch of Aria. Spencer is taking her hands to Aria's butt. Then they go to bed kissing each other. Spencer sits on the bed, lets Aria take off her shirt and Aria is taking of her top too. Spencer lies on the bed and Aria lies on the top of her. Aria is leans to Spencer's neck to kiss and suck it. Spencer grabs Aria's hair and pulls her closer to herself. Aria kisses Spencer's lips again but Spencer stops her.

˝Are you sure about this? ˝ Spencer asks Aria.

˝Yes, why you? ˝ Aria asks.

˝I am sure about that I love and I am sure about that I want you to be my first but I want our first time to be special, not rushed. ˝ Spencer answers.

˝We can just cuddle if that is what you want. ˝ Aria says.

˝Cuddling is great idea but how about if we are making out while we are cuddling? ˝ Spencer suggests.

˝Sounds even better. ˝ Aria says as she and Spencer start so make out on the bed.

Spencer really loves Aria and she is sure she is the one for her. However, she want Aria's and hers first time to be special, not in a motel room which was probably used by others for million times.

In the other room, Emily is watching the storm and feels uncomfortable because now she is in the same room with girl who she loves but still wants to keep the distance. Emily did not even say a word to Alison since they came into the room. In addition, Emily is feels hectic about the fact that she may have seen Hanna in Philadelphia. She has to know for sure that it was she or not. She has to search for her. Emily is looking at her wound, it hurts now.

Alison is sitting on the bed looking at Emily. She sees her wound and goes to the bathroom to get something to avoid the infection and bandage for Emily's wound. Alison comes back and commands Emily to sit down on the bed and pulls up Emily's shirt to get a better access Emily's lower arm. She cleans it and puts the bandage on it.

˝Thank you, Alison. ˝ Emily says and goes back to window to look at the lightnings and wishing the it would not rain so she could go out because Alison is too close and her feelings may drive her to things she might regret.

Emily and Alison are alone in a room where nobody can disturb or bother them. Alison's feelings for Emily are strong and even Alison thinks about having sex with Emily but she fear the brunette girl would only use her but she will never know if she never tries. Alison steps behind Emily, starts to kiss the brown-haired woman's nape, and touches her back through her shirt. Emily feels the lip of Alison on herself and it feels fucking good for her but she is surprised by Alison's actions.

˝W...what are you...doing? ˝ Emily barely can say the words while Alison is unbuttoning Emily's shirt from the behind while she kisses Emily's neck.

˝Isn't this what you want? ˝ Alison asks as she pulls down Emily's shirt and Emily turns around to see Alison's face.

Before Emily could say anything, Alison zips down her dress and steps out of it, revealing her underwear to Emily. Alison attacks Emily's lips with her own and undoes Emily's belt.

Emily kisses Alison back but does not really understand what is happening now. Last time, she wanted to kiss Alison she rejected her because she had a date with another girl. Alison's touches and kisses feels so good but Emily has to stop her to get to know what is going on. Emily slightly pushes away Alison.

˝What? ˝ Alison asks as she leans in for a kiss but Emily pulls away.

˝What do you mean by isn't this what I want? ˝ Emily asks.

˝You want to fuck me, don't you? You want me fuck me since that party. Isn't this your goal? Now, come on, fuck me! ˝ Alison says to Emily and kisses her while she zips down Emily's jeans.

Emily pushes away Alison again.

˝Stop! ˝ Emily yelling.

˝Why? I do not understand. You do not want me? ˝ Alison asks offended and furious.

Emily does not answers because actually she want Alison very much but she does not want to this because Emily fears love and feelings and if they spend the night together it could be a start of deeper feelings which she wants to avoid. However, she knows Alison is just thinking about her as a womanizer who only wants to fuck and Emily feels thankful about that so there will be no chance to be a couple with Alison because she never would look at her that way.

˝I..I... ˝ Emily only stutters.

˝Fuck you! ˝ Alison says and takes her dress in her hand and goes to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Emily is there standing and hears Alison crying. Emily so wants to go after her and tell her how she feels and tells her why she did not want to make love to her. However, she decides it will be better if everything stays this way. If Alison is angry with her, she probably will not be around her so much. It would make everything easier for Emily, she could get rid of her feelings for Alison.

Alison is sitting on the floor of the bathroom crying and thinking about how much a fool she made of herself in front of Emily who did not even want her anymore. She feels so humiliated. She loves Emily and wanted to give herself to her even it is for one night because Emily never does relationships but she rejected her.

Emily does not want to hear Alison crying anymore so puts on her clothes, leaves the room, goes out in the rain, and walks until she finds a bar. She does not plan to make trouble now, she just hopes nobody would ask for her I.D., she has only money for two shots but she keeps asking for them anyway. She plans to leave the place without paying. She is fully drunk now. A girl with blonde hair sits down next to her and orders more and more drink to Emily and Emily gladly drinks all of them. The girl caresses Emily's hair and face. Emily looks at her but she feels very dizzy but the girl is very similar to Hanna.

The blonde girl takes Emily's hands in her and helps her out of the bar after she paid for the drinks. Emily leans on the wall of the bar.

˝Hanna? ˝ Emily asks but she does not get answer.

Instead of the answer, she feels soft lips on her lips. Emily does not kiss back but lets the girl to kiss her.

˝I still love you. ˝ The girl with blonde hair says then she leaves Emily alone.

Everything feels so strange for Emily. One minute there was a girl and now she is nowhere to be found. Maybe she just imagined all of it. Emily barely can stand but she still manages to walk back to motel, also she is cold and drenched from the rain. On the half way to the motel she cannot walk anymore, she is too drunk to do this so instead she collapses on the ground falls asleep.

Aria lies in the arms of Spencer both of them are under the covers because they are both cold.

˝What are we going to do tomorrow? ˝Spencer asks.

˝I do not know. ˝ Aria answers. ˝But I know that Melissa and Ian will help us. ˝ Aria says.

˝Really? ˝ Spencer asks in disbelief.

˝Yes. Everything will be alright. ˝ Aria says and they both fall asleep.

Alison went back to the room but Emily was not there. In fact, she was happy she was not there. But where she is? Alison thinks she probably went out to fuck a girl who she finds sexy, but why did not she find her sexy enough to make her hers?

Alison gets in bed but she cannot sleep, she can only think about Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is the new chapter! I hope you will like it! :)**

**I upload on every Saturday because that is when I have enough time.**

**Thanks for the follows, favs and for the reviews! :)**

**Anyway, what do you think about the chapter? Was it good, awful, exciting, bad or something else? Share it with me, please!**

**English is not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Alison finally fell asleep for a few hours but when she woke up Emily was still nowhere. It made Alison worry about Emily. She should have come back. Where she could be now?<p>

Alison decided to ask Aria and Spencer about Emily. Maybe they know where Emily is. Alison knocked on the door of the other motel room.

˝Spence, Aria, you awake? ˝ Alison asks while she is knocking on the door impatiently.

Spencer opened the door.

˝I am now but Aria is not, so please not so loud. ˝ A sleepy Spencer says.

˝Have you seen Emily? ˝ Alison asks. ˝She left the room at night and she did not come back. ˝ Alison explains.

˝She probably went out drinking and now she is lie on the ground somewhere. She does it often, trust me, I am her best friend. ˝ Spencer says.

˝And what if something bad happened with her? ˝ Alison asks worried.

˝If you want we can search for her. Just let me get dressed. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I wait. ˝ Alison says.

Spencer puts on her jeans and T-shirt. Also, she writes a note for Aria so when she wakes up she will not be worried that she is completely alone.

˝Let's go. ˝ Spencer says to Alison and they go to search for Emily.

They left the motel and went search for Emily but soon they have seen her, she kept walking towards them, however they could tell she could barely stand and walk so Alison and Spencer went to her to help her.

˝Hey guys! ˝ Emily says loudly. ˝What are you doing here? ˝Emily asks.

˝Searching for you. ˝ Alison says.

˝We could ask the same. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I just went out to have a little fun, I'd go back in time. ˝ Emily explains.

˝You can barely walk. Let me help you! ˝ Spencer says.

˝I can walk without help but thanks, Spence. ˝ Emily says but Spencer still helps her to walk and Emily does not mind.

Alison sees lipstick on Emily's lips which is not Emily's or hers. Probably, she was getting drunk while having sex with a girl, just like how Alison's thought but Alison still helped her to go back to the hotel, however she was furious inside and she would give Emily a big slap if she was not in this state.

Aria woke up and realized Spencer is gone, she started to get worried, what if Spencer's parents knew that she is here and they have taken Spencer away from her again but she found the note of Spencer. As soon as she read it, she knew there is nothing to worry about. Spencer would never let her in the lurch. Aria just wonders how will she tell her parents where she is now and probably will not come back for a while because she wants to be with Spencer. That is a hard question but Spencer and she will figure out something. Aria went to the bathroom to have a shower but she had to wear the clothes from yesterday because she did not bring any other clothes.

Spencer and Alison come back with Emily and they put Emily in bed but Emily did not seem to be happy about it.

˝I am not tired. I do not want to sleep. ˝ Emily says.

˝Then do no sleep but stay there. I do not want to look for you again. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Fine, because I will not sleep. ˝ Emily says.

˝You are being such a child. ˝ Spencer says but leaves Alison and Emily alone in the motel room.

Spencer goes back to her and Aria's room but she cannot find Aria in the room but hears the shower is on so she decides to go to the bathroom and that they shower together because it is very good for them and for the environment, they could save water. Spencer undresses herself quietly and steps in the shower behind Aria who did not notice her yet. When Spencer touches Aria's shoulder she slightly jumps from the scare and then turns around and sees Spencer's face and she is smiling and proud of herself for scaring Aria.

˝You idiot, I thought you were a psychopathic killer or something. ˝ Aria says slightly angry but her anger soon goes away as Spencer takes her between her arms.

˝Sorry babe, but it would be a shame to miss out. ˝ Spencer says.

˝What made you think to have a shower with me? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Well, this way we can save water. ˝ Spencer answers instantly.

˝Is that the only reason? ˝ Aria asks again.

˝Maybe not. ˝ Spencer answers.

˝What is the other reason? ˝ Aria asks Spencer.

˝Maybe I wanted to have a look on your naked body and I have to say your body is fine. ˝ Spencer finally tells the reason.

˝Well, you cannot complaint about body as well. ˝ Aria says. ˝But I thought you want to wait for you know... ˝ Aria says.

˝Yes, I still think this way but I could not wait to see you without all those clothes. ˝ Spencer says.

˝You made a great decision. I always wanted to have a shower with you. ˝ Aria says.

˝Glad to hear that and this is just the first one, we will do this for a million time. ˝ Spencer says.

Aria leans to Spencer to give her a peck on her lips.

˝I love you so much. ˝ Aria says.

˝I love you too, babe. ˝ Spencer says.

When Spencer left the room, Emily looked at Alison.

˝Hey Ali, I am sorry. ˝ Emily says.

Alison kneels next to the bed where Emily is lying.

˝What are you sorry for exactly? ˝ Alison asks.

˝For that I cannot be with you. ˝ Emily answers and before Alison could continue the conversation, Emily fell asleep.

What does it mean? Why she cannot be with her? Does Emily love her or just still playing with her? Alison wants to have a serious talk with Emily when she is sober. That is what they need because she cannot understand a thing about Emily now. Emily had the chance to make Alison hers. It was that she wanted for weeks and she rejected her to get drunk and be with someone else and now she says she is sorry. Emily is seriously messed up but Alison wants to be patient with her and understand her but she needs an Emily who will open up for her.

Alison stays next to Emily, caresses her face and hair and watches her sleep. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping; nobody would believe how much a troublemaker she is.

Spence and Aria are finished with the showering so they get dresses and tell each other their worries.

˝What if my parents find me and take me back to that school? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝I would not let them to take you away from me again. ˝ Aria says.

˝And what about you? ˝ Spencer asks. ˝Does your parents know where you are? Will you go back to Rosewood with Emily and Alison? ˝

˝They do not have clue where am I now. They are probably sending me and calling me. That is why I turned my phone off so they would not bother us but soon I have to talk them. Maybe I should tell them I was at Alison's and she could tell she was at mines. It would solve both of our problems to what to tell our parents. But I want to stay with you where ever you are and I will not go back to Rosewood until I can go with you. ˝ Aria answers to Spencer's question.

˝You are so perfect, thanks for being with me. I would never have thought I would find a girl like you. ˝ Spencer says.

Later Emily wakes up but still feels dizzy and think about the other night. Was it really Hanna Marin there or she just imagined? Emily realizes Alison who is next to her bed looking at her.

˝How did I get here? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Spencer and I found you when you were trying to walk back. ˝ Alison answers. ˝Anyway, why did you leave me alone, why did you go out without telling anyone? ˝

˝I do not need permission to go out when I want and I did not leave you alone, Spencer and Aria were with you too. ˝ Emily says.

˝I did not mean this way. ˝ Alison says.

Emily got up from the bed so she did not have to look at Alison's eyes.

˝Then why did you mean it? I am not a mind reader you know. ˝ Emily says.

˝You do not need to be rude. I will not help on us. ˝ Alison says. ˝The thing that I am curious about is that why you did not want me? ˝ Alison asks.

˝I just got up and I think I am still slightly drunk, cannot we drop that topic? ˝ Emily asks.

Alison does not really want drop that topic but now she has to but she will definitely talk about it with Emily later.

˝We can for now. ˝ Alison answers.

˝Great. I think we should go back to Rosewood. ˝ Emily says. ˝But first let's talk to Spencer and Aria. ˝ Emily suggests.

Emily bursts into Aria's and Spencer's hotel room and finds them make out.

˝Emily, knock before you rip out the door, please! ˝ Spencer says to Emily.

˝Is it okay if me and Alison go back to Rosewood? ˝ Emily asks. ˝I will come back later so tell me if you need anything. ˝ Emily says.

˝Of course, go home. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Please bring some clothes. ˝ Aria says to Emily.

˝Fine but I cannot just go to your house and pack you your clothes. It would be weird but I can take some clothes of mine but it will not fit you but we do not have other choices but for Spencer it will be perfect. ˝ Emily says.

˝Could you bring some money too? ˝ Spencer asks. ˝We do not have any. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I will see what I can do. ˝ Emily says.

˝Thanks, Em! ˝ Spencer says.

˝You are the best. ˝ Aria says.

˝Thank you Alison for helping me. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Anytime. ˝ Alison says.

The four girls say goodbye to each other.

Alison and Emily go out to the car.

˝I drive. ˝ Emily says.

˝No way, you are still drunk a bit. Give me the keys. ˝ Alison demands.

˝No, it is my car. ˝ Emily says.

˝If you drive we will crash to something, I do not want to die because you are too stubborn to give the keys to your car. ˝ Alison says.

˝You did not convince me. ˝ Emily says when she suddenly feels very sick and throws up on the grass.

Alison looks away and growls to herself.

˝I am really okay now. ˝ Emily says when she is finished.

˝I will not let you drive like this. ˝ Alison says.

˝Fine but please drive carefully. ˝ Emily says and hands over the keys to Alison.

˝Thank you. Can we finally go back to Rosewood? ˝ Alison asks as they both get in the car and Alison starts to drive.

Spencer and Aria are still in the motel but they can only stay for day because the night is not paid so they hope Emily comes back soon with money.

Aria decides it is the time to call her parents, she just hopes her parents will understand her.

˝Hi Dad! ˝ Aria says.

˝Aria, where have been all night? Your mom and I are worried for you. ˝ Byron, Aria's dad says.

˝I do not know that you will understand me or not but I want to tell you the truth. I am with Spencer now. ˝ Aria says.

˝But I thought she was in a board school in Philadelphia. ˝ Byron says.

˝She was. ˝ Aria says. ˝Last night we got her out with my friends so we can together but please do not tell this to Spencer's parents and please let me stay with her. ˝ Aria begs.

˝This is much to understand but I will not tell this to Spencer's parents. I have seen you crying and being like a sad zombie and I do not want this to happen again but you cannot stay out forever, you have school and here is your life. ˝ Byron says. ˝By the way, where are you and Spencer now? ˝ Byron asks.

˝In a motel near Philadelphia. ˝ Aria answers.

˝You can stay with Spencer with two more days but if you do not come home after two days, I will go there and force you to come home with me. Did you understand? ˝ Byron asks.

˝I do, dad and I love you, thanks. ˝ Aria says. ˝Bye, dad. ˝

˝Bye, Aria. ˝ Byron says and Aria ends the call.

Byron watches the television and sees that someone broke the window of the school and made panic in the school and now one student is gone.

˝Oh my god, Aria what have you done? ˝ Byron asks himself.

Aria tells Spencer that her dad let her stay for a while and she understands them and they are very glad about it.

Emily and Alison are together in the car in silence. Emily looks out of the window and barely looks at Alison. However, she knows the other girl wants to talk about the last night.

Emily feels very sick again.

˝Ali, stop. ˝ Emily says.

˝What? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Stop the car now. ˝ Emily commands.

˝Why? ˝ Alison asks again.

˝Just stop! ˝ Emily says.

Alison stops the car and as soon as possible Emily is out of the car and throws up again.

Alison does not even understand anymore how could she fall in love with this idiot, who is obviously not able to show her feelings and drunk all the time and fuck every girl in this planet except her.

When Emily gets back in the car, Alison has questions for her.

˝Why are you drunk all the time? Do you like to throw up in every fifteen minutes? ˝ Alison asks.

˝No, but it is not your business, so please just drive. ˝ Emily says.

Emily rude again to Alison. What does she think who is she?

˝You are a childish idiot. ˝ Alison says.

˝Why? Why would I be a childish idiot? ˝ Emily asks.

Alison does not answer.

˝Is it about last night? Is that why are being a bitch to me? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Yes, and I have every right to be angry with you. ˝ Alison says.

˝Fine, I did not sleep with you because you have a girlfriend, remember. ˝ Emily says.

˝Do you think I believe that? ˝ Alison asks.

˝You should because it is the truth. ˝ Emily says.

˝I think there is more.˝ Alison says.

˝No, there is nothing else. It is the only reason. ˝ Emily says.

˝You are lying. ˝ Alison says.

˝Okay, fine I did not want because I am in love with you but I do not want to because love is a stupid thing, only hurts people and I do not want to be hurt again. ˝ Emily finally tells the truth.

It surprises Alison. Does Emily really in love with her? She feels somewhat glad about it because she loves her too but what does Emily mean by hurt again?

There is still so much thing about Emily that she wants to know.

˝Do you really in love with me? ˝ Alison asks.

Emily does not want to say it again so she stays in silence and she plans to do the for rest of the way to Rosewood.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Back with a new chapter! :)**

**Hope you all like it! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, favs and follows.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everybody despite we don't celebrate it in the country where I live. I hope you buy everything you wanted to on Black Friday! :)**

**Don't forget tell me you opinion about the story and even fav or follow.**

**Thank you! :D**

**English is not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Alison was surprised of Emily's words. She never had thought she would hear those words from her. Emily Fields is in love with her. She said it herself. When Alison heard that she felt she could instantly smile from happiness but she did not because she did not want to show Emily how glad those word made her. She asks Emily if she is serious but Emily is staying in silence. Alison decides not to keep asking her she would not answer anyway. Soon or later, they have to talk about it. Alison wants to tell her that she is in love with her too, but she thinks it is not the right time.<p>

But why Emily has this negative opinion about love? She said it is stupid and only hurts people. Why Emily thinks that? Alison can already feel that it will be a rough path to reach Emily as a lover.

Emily does not even want to look at Alison after she told her she is in love with her. How could she be so stupid to tell her that? Emily is angry with herself. She feels so angry that she wants to damage something but decides it would not be a good idea. It would not help on her, so she keeps staring out of the car window.

Alison stops at the car at the Fields' house. Alison does not really know what should she do, should she simply say goodbye to her or try to hug her or Emily wants just out of her car as soon as possible without a word? Alison think a simply goodbye will be enough.

˝Goodbye, I am going home. ˝ Alison says and waits for an answer, which she does not get so she gets out of the car, and walks home while she wants to keep back her tears.

Emily just wants to get rid of Alison. It is better if she is further. Emily waits until Alison is out of the sight then gets out of the car and goes inside to her home.

Pam hears the door opening so she goes there to see Emily because she has some questions for her.

˝Where have you been again, Emily? ˝ Pam demands an answer.

˝Mom, not now. I am deadly tired. ˝ Emily says.

˝You owe me an explanation. ˝ Pam says.

˝Leave me alone!˝ Emily says as she goes passing her mother to go upstairs in her room.

Pam does not stops her, maybe Emily is really tired but that does not mean she will not demand an explanation later.

Emily goes to her room and locks the door because she does not want her mom to disturb her; she really needs a few hour of sleeping because her mind is a serious mess now. Firstly, she might have seen Hanna and that bothers her very much. Why would she come back? Secondly, that she told Alison that she is in love with her gives her worry. Emily is sure that soon Alison wants to talk with her about what she said and Emily is so not ready for that and now her mother does not leave her alone. Emily wants to ignore the world for an hour. She would rest for more hours but she has business to do. She has to get money from Melissa and tell her the situation and then she has to go back to the motel to give it to Spencer. This will be a long day again.

Before Alison steps in the house, she wipes off her tears, which are caused by Emily's harsh words. Alison plans to tell her mother that she stayed at Aria's house. Aria told her to tell that because her parents would cover for her and Aria. Alison is extremely thankful that at least one of them has parents who understand them.

Alison steps in the door and goes directly to the kitchen because she did not eat anything since yesterday. She is starving. She makes herself a sandwich and sees her mother who is on the phone with somebody. Alison goes into the bathroom to have a hot shower in her own bathroom. After she shower she puts on new clothes and turns on her phone and sees that there are millions of text messages and missed calls from her mother and her girlfriend, Janet.

Alison goes to the living room where she finds her mom and wants to tell where she was all night.

˝Hi mom. I was at Aria's house. I am sorry I did not call you, I just forgot. ˝ Alison says.

˝Well, you could have called because I was worried sick and so is your girlfriend who I just talked on the phone. I told her you would go to her to tell why you were not to able her calls and messages. ˝ Jessica, Alison's mom says.

˝Fine, mom. I am going now. ˝ Alison says and she leaves the house to meet Janet, however she feels very tired and wants only curl up in her bed while she is thinking about Emily.

Alison walks to Janet's house then knocks on the door and waits. Janet opens the door and she looks furious.

˝Come in! ˝ Janet commands.

Alison goes inside the house and Janet closes the door behind her.

˝What were you thinking not answering of my calls and texts? You are my girlfriend, I have a right to know where you are, and we had a date last night! Did you forget? ˝ Janet yells at Alison.

Alison feels uncomfortable in this situation because she feels like she does not own an explanation to Janet because she does not in even love with her, she is just together with Janet because that is what her mother wants her to do and she does not want to disappoint her mother.

˝I just had a very great time with Aria because I was at her house and I totally forgot about it. I am sorry but we could have one date today. What do you think? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Sounds great. ˝ Janet says in a calmer tone.

Meanwhile at motel, Aria and Spencer is eating. The owner of the motel served a few sandwiches for them. They needed it very much but they were very impatient. They hoped Emily comes back as soon as possible because they needed that money. But they were thankful for that couple of days they could spend together.

Emily tried to sleep but it was useless because she could not, only for ten minutes and that worth nothing so she decided visit Melissa.

Melissa was alone at her home. Ian had to go on a business trip, it was urgent. Therefore, Melissa is completely alone now at the house and talking on the phone with her lawyer about Spencer. The lawyer says they have a chance get Spencer but nothing sure yet. Melissa is sipping her coffee in the living room when someone knocks at her door. It is Emily.

Melissa lets her in.

˝Melissa, I have to tell you something. ˝ Emily says.

˝I am all ears. ˝ Melissa says.

˝I could not watch Aria being so sad anymore so I broke into the boarding school and took out Spencer. They are at a motel near Philadelphia. Can you help them by giving me money so I can give it to them? ˝ Emily asks.

˝What did you do? ˝ Melissa asks in disbelief.

˝Can you help? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Let me think. ˝ Melissa says. ˝I heard on the news that something happened at the school but the means it was you? ˝ Melissa asks.

Emily nods.

˝I cannot believe it but I of course help. ˝ Melissa says.

˝Thanks. ˝ Emily says.

˝I give you five hundred dollars. Give it to Spencer and give her this key. This is the key of my house in Brookhaven, she knows where it is, and she can stay there until I get the right to be her guardian. ˝ Melissa says.

˝Spencer is lucky to have a sister like you. ˝ Emily says and wants to leave but Melissa stops her and kisses her.

Emily thought that little something between them was over but it seems she thought it wrong.

Melissa pulls away.

˝Spencer is lucky because she has a friend like you. ˝ Melissa says and lets Emily go.

Emily gets in her car and drives back to the motel. Melissa surprised her by that kiss. She did not expect that at all. They need to have a talk about this later.

Emily arrived to the motel and without a second thought; she was already in the motel to give Spencer the money and key.

˝Hi guys! ˝ Emily says.

Emily and Spencer does not like hug each other too much but now Spencer felt like she needed to hug her best friend so she give Emily a big hug.

˝You never let us down. ˝ Aria says.

˝Of course not. ˝ Emily says and Spencer pulls away from the hug. ˝Here is some money from Melissa. She is not happy about what I did but she will help and she even gave it to me. ˝ Emily showed the key. ˝Here you are, Spencer. It is the key of her house in Brookhaven. ˝ Emily gives Spencer the key.

˝Tell Melissa that I am very thankful to her. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I think there is no much time to waste here. We should go to Brookhaven now. ˝ Aria says.

˝Could give us a ride there, Em? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝Of course, guys. Let's go! ˝ Emily says.

Emily drove them there but Spencer had to show the directions to Emily.

That house in Brookhaven was a nice, big house. Aria went inside to explore it more but she will just spend her one day. She left Spencer and Emily outside.

˝Em, you should seriously have a rest. I can see it on you that you are tired to death. ˝ Spencer says.

˝First I do what I have to do. ˝ Emily says.

˝What about Alison? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝What? There is nothing. ˝ Emily says.

˝Before my parents sent me away you were jealous when she went on a date with that Janet girl. ˝ Spencer explains.

˝You are right. I could never lie to you; actually, I like Alison very much, even more than I should. That is my problem. I am in love with her but I do not want and I told her that. ˝ Emily says.

˝Does she love you? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝I do not know but I do not think so. In addition, if she would love I am not sure that I want to be in a relationship. ˝ Emily says.

˝You were once crossed in love but that does not mean it will happen again. If she loves you too, you should give a chance to it. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I do not know but I am glad that I can share everything with you. ˝ Emily says. ˝I should probably go. ˝ Emily adds.

˝Bye, Em. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Bye, Spence. ˝ Emily says.

Emily decided before the goes home she goes back to the pub where she was yesterday asks the bartender about the blonde girl who maybe was there with her.

Alison is in the car with Janet. She said she would take her to a great place to have a good time. Alison is not glad about this whole date stuff with Janet but does not tell anyone about it and her feelings.

Emily is at pub now and she is talking with the bartender.

˝Do you remember me? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Of course, you were very wasted˝ The bartender answers.

˝Yes, and was there someone with me? ˝ Emily asks the bartender again.

˝Later yes, a girl with blonde hair but you were pretty wasted then. You left with her. ˝ The bartender says.

˝Thank you. ˝ Emily says.

˝Not at all. ˝ The bartender says and Emily leaves the pub.

It was real, it was all real. It was Hanna. It could be only her. It was not imagination. She was here and kissed Emily but why? What she is doing now?

Emily gets in her car and takes some deep breaths to get her calm about Hanna when someone taps her should from the backseat. A scared Emily looks at the backseat and she sees there Hanna. Emily suddenly does not even know what she should say.

˝Hey, Em! Long time no see you. ˝ Hanna says and gives a kiss to Emily on her cheek she goes to the passenger seat.

˝Does the cat took you tongue? ˝ Hanna asks Emily.

˝Why...why are you? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Because you are here. You are my only reason. ˝ Hanna says.

˝Why do you say it? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I figured it out. I made some bad decisions. I am sorry that I hurt you so much. ˝ Hanna says and kisses Emily again but now on her lips and Emily lets it happen, it even surprises herself.

After the kiss, Hanna leaves Emily without a second thought.

˝Don not leave, Hanna! ˝ Emily yells after her but there is no use.

Hanna left a confused Emily behind.

˝What is going on? ˝ Emily asks herself but Emily feels her brain is not able to think anymore, there is too much things going on.

Emily does not want to drive too much she may feel asleep and causes an accident. She goes instead back to the motel, pays a night, and tries to get some sleep.

˝Janet, where are we going? ˝ Alison asks worried because they have already left Rosewood and Alison is starting to get scared.

˝I am planning a fun night to us. ˝ Janet says.

˝What kind of fun? ˝ Alison asks and she already can feel it will not be fun to her, not at all.

˝Just wait. ˝ Janet says and she stops the car.

˝Where are we? ˝ Alison asks as she gets out the car and she can tell that she knows this place, this is the motel where Spencer, Aria, Emily and her spent the night. ˝Where is the fun in that? ˝ Alison asks.

˝You will see. ˝ Janet says as they both go in the motel.

The owner gives Janet the key to one of the rooms then shows them the room and says goodnight to them.

They both go to the room.

˝I do not understand what is going on. ˝ Alison says.

Janet is answering with a kiss on Alison's neck. Alison lets Janet to kiss her but she really wants to push her away. Janet takes Alison's breast in her hand through her blouse. Alison cannot stand it anymore and pushes Janet away.

˝Stop, please. ˝ Alison says to Janet.

˝Why? ˝ Janet asks.

˝I am not ready.˝ Alison says, but only means she is not ready to have sex with Janet, if she thinks about it she will be never ready for that.

˝Come on, Alison. ˝ Janet says and takes Alison's hips in her hands and keeps it tightly, then pushes Alison to the bed and then she jumps on the top of her.

Alison is frightened, tries to escape Janet's grip but Janet seems stronger, and she cannot escape. Janet has a tight grip on Alison's wrists but Janet lets on of Alison's wrist when is ripping of her blouse. Alison yells for help and Janet yells to shut up to Alison. Alison tries to push away Janet with her free hand and even stretches Janet's face but there is no use. Janet is continuing what she has started and even slaps Alison hard in the face because of the scratch on her face. Alison is crying out loud for help.

Emily wakes up to yells but suddenly she does not know it is real or just imagination because she is sure she keeps hearing Alison's voice. However, when she is fully awakened she realizes the yells coming from the other room. As Emily goes nearer to the door, she hears Alison louder, she opens the door and sees a violent Janet as she rips of Alison's clothes while Alison is fighting against it.

Janet realizes Emily in the room as Emily goes in the direction of her and punches her in the face. Janet stands up ready to fight back. Janet punches into Emily's face. It hurts like hell to Emily but she will not let this bitch to beat her. Emily punches so hard that Janet falls on the floor and Emily puts her hand around Janet's neck strangles her. After a few minutes, Janet hardly can breathe. Emily would continue the strangling but Alison stops her as she tells her to stop. Emily stops and Janet is coughing from the air loss. Alison embraces in to Emily as Alison tears keep falling. Emily keeps Alison in her arms and feels her lips are slit open again. While they are hugging each other Janet stand up and suddenly leaves the motel. Emily does not mind to go after her, Alison so much more important. Emily keeps a crying Alison in her arms the entire night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**The new chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Tell me what you think about it! I appraciate every review!**

**Don't forget fav or follow or both! :)**

**English is not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Emily and Alison were still in the hotel bedroom, Alison embracing Emily. Alison could not say anything yet. She literally cried her eyes out. She heard about girls whose dates raped or tried to rape them but she would never ever think she would be one of them. Everything happened so suddenly, she tried to fight against it but was too weak. However, there was Emily, god knows what could have happened if Emily was not there for her. Alison had a few dates with Janet, and Janet never showed any signs of her aggressiveness. It totally surprised Alison. She did not count on Janet being so violent and aggressive; she could hide it well until last night. It was a horrible memory for Alison. She did not want to move from Emily because in her arms, she feels safe but they did not say anything to each other. Alison did not even move, just closed her eyes and cried and when she could not cry anymore, she still kept everything replaying in her head: Janet ripping her clothes, hitting her.<p>

Emily is sitting on the floor hugging Alison and keeping her tightly. She sometimes kissed Alison's head to help her calm down but knew it is somewhat impossible because she was almost raped by the girl who she is with. Emily never knew Janet and she never wanted to know her but knew that Janet was a star jock in the school and she is straight A. The perfect girl is not so perfect after all.

The shine of the sun was coming through the window in to the room where Emily and Alison were.

˝Em. ˝ Alison says silently as she breaking the long silence between them.

˝Yes, honey? ˝ Emily answers to her.

˝I just want to say sorry for ruining your night. ˝ Alison says.

˝What are you talking about? You did not ruin anything, Alison, it was Janet and it was not your fault, not at all. ˝ Emily says.

˝But what if I did something, which made Janet react this way? ˝ Alison asks.

˝That is bullshit, Alison. ˝ Emily says. ˝Do not search for excuses for Janet. ˝ Emily adds.

˝I do not but I still cannot believe what happened and if you were not there, Em... ˝ Alison says but cannot finish the sentence because her tears starts coming down on her cheeks from the thought.

Emily tights her hug and caresses Alison's back.

˝I know that you love Janet but you should not be with her, not after this. ˝ Emily says and feels sorry for Alison who fallen in love with a monster like Janet.

˝I do not, I do not love her, and I never did. ˝ Alison says. ˝I am so thankful to you for being there, Em. ˝ Alison adds.

˝It was our luck. ˝ Emily says. ˝What are we going to do now, Ali? ˝ Emily asks.

˝We are going back to Rosewood. ˝ Alison says.

˝But are you going to report Janet or even tell your parents about it? ˝ Emily asks.

˝No, I am afraid what she will think if she gets to know I am hanging out with you. ˝ Alison collect herself from Emily's hug and stands up covering her breast with her arms.

˝Am I hearing right? Janet just wanted to rape you and you worry about that you mom gets to know we hang out each other? ˝ Emily asks in disbelief.

˝You do not understand, Em. ˝ Alison says.

˝What do I do not understand? ˝ Emily asks again and before Alison could say something, she goes back to her room, leaves Alison alone in the room.

Alison is looking at the floor, thinking. Then she goes after Emily.

˝Could you take me back to Rosewood? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Of course. ˝ Emily answers.

Emily gave Alison her jacket then they got in the car and Emily started the engines.

˝Ali, I am sorry. I know your mother does not like me but still I think what happened with Janet is more important thing talk about with your mother. ˝ Emily says.

˝You are right. ˝ Alison says.

There are millions of things are roaming through Alison's head because there are so many things she wants to tell Emily, starting with her romantic feeling towards her but it is not the right time yet.

Emily parks the car in front of Alison's house.

˝Why did you park here? If my mom sees that you are here, she will kill both of us. ˝ Alison says.

˝I highly doubt it since I would not let it happen and I will go inside that house with you. ˝ Emily says.

˝You should not come inside. ˝ Alison says.

˝You might need support when you are telling what happened with you, I am going be there right on you side. ˝ Emily says.

They both get out of the car and go inside the house. Alison takes Emily's hands in her as they go upstairs because she needs a top, which is not ripped. Alison gives back Emily's jacket and searches for another top and she puts it on. Then they go upstairs to find Jessica Dilaurentis. She is in the living room, Emily and Alison can see that but as they go further in the room they see she is not alone, there is Janet, as well.

˝What the hell is she doing here? ˝ Emily asks angrily.

˝No, the question is what the hell are you doing here. ˝ Janet says to Emily.

˝I am here for Alison. ˝ Emily says.

˝I want you to go. ˝ Jessica says to Emily.

˝She will not go anywhere. ˝ Alison says and keeps tighter Emily's hand.

˝Janet told me everything. She told me she find you two in bed together. Alison, how could you be so stupid to give it into her? Did not I warn about her? ˝ Jessica yells to Alison.

˝What are you talking about, mom? ˝ Alison asks.

˝I cannot believe my own daughter is a cheater, and fact she cheated with a whore makes it more disgusting. ˝ Jessica says.

˝That is not what happened. ˝ Emily says angrily.

˝Why would Janet lie to me? It is nonsense. ˝ Jessica says.

˝Just for you information Janet wanted to rape you daughter but I luckily I was there to save her. That is what happened last night. ˝ Emily literally yells to Jessica Dilaurentis.

˝You have a very good imagination, Emily but the facts count not the lies. ˝ Janet says.

˝Emily is telling the truth, mom. ˝ Alison says.

˝You just do not want me to think about you as a cheater that is why you on Emily's side but I do not believe you two. You two cannot trick me. ˝ Jessica says. ˝However, Janet is so nice to you that she is willing to forgive you Alison.

˝That is sick! ˝ Emily says. ˝Let's go Alison. ˝ Emily adds and they both want to leave the house but Jessica stops Alison.

˝You will not go anywhere, young lady. You and Janet have to talk with each other like a couple to work things out. ˝ Jessica says.

˝That is not going to happen. ˝ Alison says. ˝I will not stay until you believe me, your own daughter. Cannot you see Janet's face? The bruises? Emily gave it to her when she saved me from her! ˝ Alison explained.

˝Fine, we will talk about it if Emily leaves. ˝ Jessica says.

˝I do not want you leave you here with Janet. ˝ Emily says.

˝Do not worry about it. My mother is here but maybe we need to talk alone. ˝ Alison says.

˝I go but just because you said so. ˝ Emily says as she leaves the house but worries for Alison.

As Emily left Jessica grabbed Alison's wrist which was still hurting and dragged her into the living room.

˝Finally we got rid of Emily Fields. ˝ Janet says.

˝So you do not want to listen me, mom? ˝ Alison asks.

˝No, I believe Janet. She is an honest, reliable person, not like Emily Fields, she is just a troublemaker and she is a bad influence to you. I can see she completely brainwashed you. ˝ Jessica says.

˝No, Janet brainwashed you. ˝ Alison says to her mother.

˝Well, I see some family issues going on so it is better if I leave. ˝ Janet says and kisses Alison on the cheek before she leaves. Alison feels instant disgust when Janet's lips touches her face.

˝Mom, you have to believe me, Janet hurt me. ˝ Alison says. ˝Look at my wrist. ˝ Alison shows her mother her wrists, which has blue and green spots on. ˝Is that enough to believe me? If not come to my room I show my top which is ripped because Janet wanted to rape me.

Jessica put her hand in front of her mouth from the surprise. She stared at Alison's wrist.

˝Janet did this to you? ˝ Jessica asks. ˝Are you sure it was not Emily? ˝ Jessica asks.

˝It was Janet. ˝ Alison says.

˝So, what Emily told me was true? ˝ Jessica asks.

˝Emily told the truth, it was Janet who lied to you. ˝ Alison says as she tries to fight her tears back but soon she cannot fight it and her mom hugs Alison as they both starting to cry.

˝I believe you, now. I am so...so sorry. ˝ Jessica says between tears.

Emily goes home and feels thankful because her mother is not at home, so she does not have to deal with her now. Emily hopes Alison can talk to sense to her mother. How could Mrs. Dilaurentis so stupid? A high school student can so that easily lead her on? How can something like this happen?

Emily did not have a calm moment in the past days so she makes herself a joint and soon she feels calmness in her body. She lies on her bed while smoking the joint and enjoys the affections of her joint.

Spencer and Aria explored Melissa's house. It was huge and beautiful. They do not even know why Melissa wants to live in Rosewood when there is this amazing house all-empty. They found the biggest bedroom with the biggest bed and they used it for sleep. It is soon afternoon but they are still sleeping in that comfortable, big bed. Spencer's arm is around Aria as they are sleeping but the doorbell interrupts their sleeping.

˝Oh my god, who is it? ˝ Aria asks sleepily but also worriedly.

˝Maybe Emily. ˝ Spencer says. ˝Better if I take a look at it. ˝ Spencer says as she gets out of the bed and opens the door, it is Melissa.

˝Come in. ˝ Spencer says.

Melissa goes into the house.

˝I could not let myself in since I give you the key. ˝ Melissa says to Spencer.

˝Thank you so much for everything. I heard that you want to be my guard. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Yes, my lawyer has already started the process; I just need you to tell that mom and dad were able to lock you in to your room for days. They cannot go away with that. ˝ Melissa says.

Aria steps in the hall and she sees a girl standing next to Spencer.

˝You must be Aria. ˝ Melissa says ˝I am Melissa, Spencer's sister. Nice to meet you. ˝ Melissa adds.

˝Likewise. You have to know that both of us are so grateful for your helping. ˝ Aria says.

˝Do not, Spencer already thanked me. I am not a saint who the people praise. ˝ Melissa says. ˝I bought some food, they are inside my car. Will you help me? ˝ Melissa asks.

˝Sure. ˝ Spencer says as she and Aria and Melissa goes out to take the packages inside.

˝I bought you two some food. This house is completely empty. ˝ Melissa says.

˝Actually, Aria should go back home today. Could you give her a ride? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝Of course. ˝ Melissa answers. ˝But how about if I cook you something delicious? ˝ Melissa asks.

˝That would be wonderful! ˝ Aria says.

˝Sounds good. ˝ Spencer says.

Emily is still at her room lying on the bed while watching the ceiling, which seems so colourful now. Emily thinks about giving a phone call to Alison but soon changes her mind because she does not want to Alison to the phone when she is high. Instead, Emily decided she deserves a party night. She is sure she will find a party in Rosewood. Emily put a little bag of cocaine in her pocket and goes out to have fun.

Soon she finds a party which is thrown by a guy who she does not even know. She sees at the party many drunk people. Soon I will become one of them, Emily thinks to herself as she grabs a bottle of vodka and starts to drink it. She dances sexily with other random girls who seems into her, however Emily did not plan banging this night. Emily feels effect of the weed wear off. Therefore, she goes to the bathroom, which is luckily empty and makes a cocaine line for herself and sucks in her nose. She closes her eyes and only wants to feel the cocaine in her system. When she opens her eyes she gets scared because she can see Hanna in the mirror so she is at the back of her.

˝Hi Em! ˝ Hanna says.

˝Leave me alone, bitch. ˝ Emily says.

˝Why are being like this? Last time you did not seem you were still angry with me. ˝ Hanna says.

˝I was just shocked. That is all. ˝ Emily says. ˝But now I can tell you that looking at you makes be barf. ˝ Emily says.

˝Do not say that, Em. ˝ Hanna says.

˝Why not? You are a disgusting bitch. ˝ Emily says.

Hanna lost her parents when she was a little kid, her grandmother did not want her so she had to go into an orphan house. When she was fourteen years old a couple adopted her but they constantly hurt her so Hanna did not have another choice she run away from home and lived on the streets for a while but a good-looking man helped her, she gave her home, food but it was all a trap. He wanted Hanna to become a prostitute. Hanna did want it to happen but he hurt her until she said yes to prostitution. Hanna become prostitute at night, but her pimp let her live the life of a teenager so she went to school like other teenager in her age. That is where she met Emily, the most beautiful and nicest girl she ever met. They soon fell in love with each other and become a couple but they have to keep their relationship hidden. Emily was not ready to come out to her parents and Hanna knew if her pimp would now about Emily it would not have a good end. They had a very deep, romantic and intimate relationship but one night Emily went after Hanna because despite they dated for couple of months now Emily did not have clue where Hanna was living. Emily sneaked into the building. It absolutely was not like a home. That was when she saw Hanna having sex with some guy, who was a client of her. Hanna wanted to explain, Emily even let her explain but the thought of Hanna being a prostitute raised disgust in Emily. That is the reason why Emily's opinion of love is so dark. After that happened she was heartbroken for more than a half-year, Spencer helped her come through it. Emily started to drink and use drugs, when she used them she would not think about Hanna. Emily was not even sure she did the right thing by breaking up with Hanna; maybe she should have helped her.

˝I still love you, Em. ˝ Hanna says and touches Emily's shoulder.

˝Do not touch me. ˝ Emily says and Hanna at the bathroom alone and Emily even leaves the whole party and goes to the woods to cry herself out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Back with a new chapter!**

**Dear and amazing readers,**

**I am so grateful for your reviews. I really appreciate all of them!**

**Thank you for them! :D**

**I hope you will like this new chapter as well.**

**miss33deb and other readers I hope you have a good time reading this.**

**English in not my native language so it's possible that there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Emily leans to a tree and cries because of the all the memories she has with Hanna. Hanna was her freaking first love, she is the one who she kissed first, she is who she had made love for the first time. Emily had deep feelings for her; Emily wanted them to be forever. She loved Hanna with every inch of her body. She truly imagined her life with her but when Emily saw Hanna riding that guy her heart and soul got crushed and when she thought it could not get worse Hanna told her she is working as a prostitution. Emily could not believe, practically she was in love and dating with a fucking prostitute. Emily broke up with Hanna and never wanted to see her again. She will come true. Hanna did not show up at school anymore. Emily was worried about it but anger won the game, so she became happy that she never has to see her again. However, Emily thought about Hanna a lot, she was always on her mind. That is why Emily started drinking and using drugs, so she will not think about Hanna anymore but these kinds of things are just temporarily. Pam of course wanted to know what the reason Emily is so heartbroken was. Emily told her the whole story. Pam was by side always, she wanted her daughter, Emily to feel better but it was useless. Emily started to stay out for nights and letting a worried mom home.<p>

˝Fuck, why she had to come back? ˝ Emily asks herself. ˝Like my life was not hard enough already. ˝ Emily says between tears.

Emily sits down on the ground, pulls her legs to her chest, and buries her head in her arms.

˝I knew you were here. ˝ Hanna says.

Emily looks up with tears in her eyes and cheeks.

˝How did you find me? ˝ Emily asks Hanna.

˝You came exactly here on that night when... ˝ Hanna does not know what to say.

˝When I found out you were a whore. ˝ Emily finishes Hanna's sentence.

˝Can we talk? ˝ Hanna asks.

˝We already do. ˝ Emily answers.

˝I mean about us. ˝ Hanna says.

˝No, there is no us on this planet. ˝ Emily says.

˝Do not you love me anymore, Em? ˝ Hanna asks innocently.

Emily does not know where she really stands with her feelings towards Hanna, so she cannot answers the question and maybe she would not even if she knew how she feels now.

˝It is better if I go now. Do not follow me this time! ˝ Emily yells at Hanna who just stares at her with a sad face.

Emily leaves the woods and watches if Hanna had follow her but there is no sight of her in the near. Emily's head if full of thoughts, thoughts of Hanna then Alison. Emily feels she should pay attention to something else to get these girls off her mind. She could call Spencer asking how she is or even she could go there, or she could break the things with Melissa. Yes, it is already the time to explain Melissa it is over.

Emily goes over to Melissa. She knocks constantly but there is no answer. Maybe she is not at home.

Emily gets in her car and drives to Brookhaven to Spencer. However, it makes it hard to drive when you half-drunk and still high. However, Emily manages to arrive at Brookhaven soon.

She parks her car and sees another car. It is Melissa's car. Is she here?

Emily knocks and it is Aria who opens the door for her.

˝Hi Aria. Is Melissa here? ˝ Emily asks Aria.

˝Yes, she came this afternoon, brought some food, even made a meal for us. She is very nice.

Aria realized that something is wrong with Emily. She went closer to her. Aria could smell alcohol on Emily's breath.

˝Did you come here drunk? ˝ Aria asks.

˝No. ˝ Emily says.

˝I can smell it on your breath. ˝ Aria says when Spencer and Melissa steps in the room.

˝Hi Emily! I am so happy to see you! I miss you very much! ˝ Spencer says.

˝Hi! ˝ Emily says.

˝The hero is here. ˝ Melissa says and smiles at Emily.

˝Did I hear right? Are you drunk? ˝ Spencer asks.

Emily nods.

˝What a surprise. ˝ Aria says.

˝I just came here because I wanted to see you but if you do not want me here, I can... ˝ Emily says.

˝Do not be silly, I just said I am happy to see you even if you are drunk. ˝ Spencer says and goes closer to Emily, looks into her eyes and realizes that is not only the alcohol, there is something else.

Spencer decides to ask her question later when Aria and Melissa are not here.

˝Aren't you hungry? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝Just a little bit. ˝ Emily says.

˝I give you something to eat. ˝ Spencer says.

˝No, Spence, you should say goodbye to Aria because I have to take her back home soon. I feed Emily. ˝ Melissa says.

Melissa takes Emily's hand in hers and pulls her to the kitchen.

She serves a plate of meal to Emily.

Melissa sits down to a chair close to Emily and starts to caress Emily's free hand.

˝Melissa, stop. ˝ Emily says silently.

˝Why? I thought this would be okay. ˝ Melissa says.

˝It is not okay. We agreed to have sex without strings attached but it seems it starts to be more from your side. ˝ Emily says.

˝Em, I have to admit I fell in love with you, I seriously feel that I would leave Ian for you. ˝ Melissa says.

˝I feels very sorry about you because I am not in love with you and I never will be and this thing between us is over. ˝ Emily says.

Melissa slapped Emily's cheek strongly.

˝Is there another girl you love? ˝ Melissa commands an answer.

Emily caresses her slapped cheek with her palm.

˝It is not you business. We agreed to have sex without strings attached but now I want to end it and it is not my fucking problem that you are fell in love with me! ˝ Emily says furiously but still silently because she does not want Spencer or Aria to hear them.

Meanwhile at the other room Aria and Spencer are saying their goodbye.

˝I will miss you so much. ˝ Aria says to Spencer.

˝I know, I already miss you. ˝ Spencer says and kisses Aria's hands.

˝These couple of days were heaven with you even when we were at the cold motel room. Every minute of it was perfect. ˝ Aria says to Spencer.

˝I feel the same way. ˝ Spencer says. ˝When can I see you again? Because I do not know how much time can I handle without you by my side. ˝ Spencer says

˝I do not know, I have to talk to my dad first. Let's hope he will let me visit you every day, or at least at the weekends until Melissa can be your guard. However, I will call you every day. ˝ Aria says.

Spencer hugs Aria tightly, and Aria hugs back.

˝I love you. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I love you too. ˝ Aria says.

Spencer pulls away from the hug and leans to kiss Aria's lips. They kiss starts to be heated and passionate but they know they have to stop because Melissa takes back Aria to Rosewood.

Melissa and Emily steps in the room and this makes Spencer and Aria end their kiss.

˝Are you ready to go, Aria? ˝ Melissa asks.

˝I could be never ready to leave Spencer but I guess I have to. ˝ Aria says.

Spencer smiles at this comment of Aria.

˝Bye, Spencer. I call if I have new information. ˝ Melissa says. ˝Bye Emily. ˝ Melissa says bittersweetly to Emily.

Aria hugs Emily, then Spencer again and kisses her cheek.

˝Do not forget, I call you every day. ˝ Aria says. ˝Do not dear to pick up you phone. ˝ Aria jokes.

˝I understand. ˝ Spencer says humorously.

˝Let's go Aria. ˝ Melissa says.

They leave the house but Aria still waves to Spencer until they get in Melissa's car, then the car disappears in the dark roads as they go further from Spencer.

Spencer still stands in front of the window looking at the road as a tear streams down on her cheek.

˝She will visit you soon, anyway. Do not be sad. ˝ Emily says and hugs a sad Spencer.

Spencer knows this major sadness of her will last for about thirty minutes, then it will be better and she will command answers from Emily about the drugs. Spencer realized it tonight and she will not Emily go until she got every answer from her.

Spencer did not count to see a high Emily. She thought Emily was drinking sometimes but with drug, she came too far. Spencer cannot let her best friend destroy herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
